Still Good
by moniidcglklaine
Summary: Traducción. Kurt y Blaine, dos padres solteros con dos historias diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, hola! Una nueva traducción. Esta es autorizada por **legallyblained. **Espero les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción ja'. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de legallyblained.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

'_Voy a necesitar un inhalador, porque me acabas de quitar el aliento'_

'_Tú flor del desierto, yo pluma grande, nos conocemos pronto'_

'_Bueno, holaaaaa…'_

Kurt sonrío. Sabía que esto era una mala idea. Sólo Dios sabe porqué dejó a Santana convencerlo. Ahora tenía una bandeja de entrada llena de mensajes extraños y no se sentía ni siquiera un poco menos soltero. Oyó un crujido e inmediatamente cambio las ventanas en la pantalla.

"Hola, dulzura. ¿No puedes dormir?"

La niña en camisón amarillo negó con la cabeza.

"Tuve un sueño feo".

Suspiró. Podría haber estado soltero, pero estaba lejos de estar solitario. Se dirigió hacia su hija.

"Oh, cariño. Ven acá, cuéntame".

Ella trepó a su regazo y él la abrazó fuertemente.

"Ya no lo recuerdo. Estaba asustada".

"Conozco el sentimiento. Bueno, no te preocupes, ahora ya te tengo".

Ella cerró sus ojos, se inclinó sobre el pecho de su padre, aferrándose a su brazo mientras él la mecía lentamente, cantándole su canción de cuna favorita. Le acarició el cabello suavemente. Kurt ya no pensaba acerca de estas cosas. Era el único que podía detenerla de tener miedo. Él era su padre. Sólo ellos dos. Esta era su vida.

"¿Papi?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

Estaba apuntando a la pantalla.

"¿Porqué no me dices tú?"

Se quedó mirando la pantalla, llena de espirales verdes y amarillos.

"Mai…tiene…seis. Pero Papi, yo tengo cinco".

"No por mucho tiempo. Dentro de tres semanas, vas a tener seis. ¿Puedes mostrarme seis?"

Ella frunció el seño, contando sus dedos antes de levantar cuatro y dos pulgares. Kurt hizo lo mismo.

"Así es, cariño, ¡esos son seis! ¿Sabías que seis es el número perfecto de dedos para…hacer cosquillas a las niñas pequeñas?"

Acarició su cuello usando su nariz, para después atacar sus costillas con sus manos, haciéndola retorcerse.

"¡Estás haciendo trampa! ¡Estás usando más de seis, eso no es justo!"

Dejó de hacerle cosquillas y sólo la sostuvo fuertemente. Besó su cabello. Ella volteó a verlo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, sólo quería abrazarte. ¿Eso está bien?"

"Sí. Te amo, Papi".

"También te amo. Ahora hay que volver a la cama, pequeña".

Pensó en discutir. Lo pensó mejor.

"Bueno".

La cargó sobre su hombro, haciéndola reír de nuevo, y la llevó a su habitación. Era verde, cómo ella quería que todo fuera últimamente, su peluche de cebra esperando por ella sobre la cama. Kurt la bajó para que así pudiera apartar las sábanas y meterse debajo de ellas. Se arrodilló junto a la cama.

"¿Tienes a Steve ahora?"

No era el nombre típico para una cebra, pero ella lo había elegido como si fuera la opción más obvia para todos menos para su padre. 'Muy bien, entonces es Steve'.

Ella asintió, acomodando la cabeza de Steve a un lado de la de ella por debajo del edredón.

"Bien. Ahora, si tienes alguna otra pesadilla me avisas ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió de nuevo.

"Perfecto. Ahora necesitas ir a dormir. Tienes un largo día mañana. Dame un beso".

Le dio un beso en la boca

"¡Muak!…Buenas noches, Papi".

"Buenas noches, pequeña. Te quiero mucho".

"Yo te quiero más".

Sonrió y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz al salir.

"Imposible".

Se tumbó en sobre la silla de su oficina de nuevo, abriendo de nuevo la tan temida página. Había un nuevo mensaje.

"_Hola. Probablemente estás lleno de mensajes, pero pensé en decir hola. Dos veces. Solo me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al cine en algún día"._

Sonaba casi cuerdo. Kurt hizo clic en el nombre de usuario (B-Warbler, un poco raro pero al menos no había un 'caliente' o '69' en el) y leyó la información.

_Divorciado recientemente. Padre de dos. Amo la música, el teatro y creo que podría confesar que soy un adicto anónimo a los Reality Shows. Tratando de tener una mente abierta con todo este asunto de las citas en línea._

La foto era linda. Cabello negro, ojos cafés, una nariz que no debería de funcionar pero lo hacía de todos modos. Era agradable ver a alguien tan sonriente aquí. Todos siempre se veían tan serios.

Podía oír la voz de Tana en su cabeza, diciéndole que fuera por él, pero Kurt ya tenía las manos llenas con Mai. No quería correr el riesgo de tener que ocuparse de los niños de alguien más, también. Y recientemente divorciado no sonaba muy bien. Se movía sobre el botón 'responder'. Cerró la ventana. Cerró la laptop.

No hoy. No ahora. Tenía un largo día mañana.

Lololo

Probablemente debería haber intentado mandarle un mensaje a más de un chico. Tal vez no debería haber dicho 'divorciado'. Tal vez no debería haber mencionado a los niños. O los Reality Shows. Podía dejar de verlos sí es que tenía que.

No, no podría.

De todas maneras no tenía esperanzas ni siquiera manteniendo todo en secreto. Y no quería que los niños fueran un secreto. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera enterarlos de lo que estaba haciendo. Intentó no pensar en la falta de respuesta mientras intentaba de salir de otra cena incómoda.

"Kitty, cariño, a penas has tocado tu comida. ¿Está todo bien?"

Su hija de diecisiete años empujaba su brócoli alrededor del plato.

"No me gusta".

"¡A mí sí, Papá!" dijo Zach con la boca llena de vegetales. "¡Es mi favorito!"

Blaine le sonrió, deseando que Kitty tuviera once de nuevo.

"Ya sé que lo es, campeón, ¡es por eso que lo cociné! ¡Necesitas la suficiente energía si es que vas a patear traseros hoy!"

"¡Sí!" el pequeño gritó, dejando caer su tenedor para chocar los cinco con su padre.

"Mamá lo podría haber hecho mejor".

"Mamá ni siquiera cocina, cabeza de chorlito".

"Púdrete, tonto"

"Chicos, su madre es una increíble cocinera. A mí sólo me gusta hacerlo".

Kitty resopló. Blaine se volvió hacia ella.

"Cariño, ¿es eso lo qué vestirás esta noche? No habrá nadie a quien impresionar ahí".

"Vaya, papá, ¿estás seguro que los amiguitos de Zach no tienen ningún hermano sexy? ¿No quieres crear un vínculo conmigo hablando de chicos?"

"Kitty-"

"No, vamos, Papi, a lo mejor habrá unos cuantos padres ardientes con los que puedas dormir".

"Papá es demasiado grande para las pijamadas".

"Eso no es lo que Mamá me ha estado diciendo".

"Cariño, tu mamá está molesta conmigo. No puedo decir que la culpo. Pero lo que sea que te haya dicho, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes dos. Aún los queremos mucho".

"No soy una niña. No puedes alimentarme con esa basura, así como no puedes alimentarme con esta". Aventó su plato. "Y no iré a esa patética obra escolar hoy. Voy a ir a una fiesta. Y me quedaré en casa de Mamá".

La cara de Zach se arrugó.

"Kitty, tu hermano ha estado trabajando muy duro para esto. Vamos a ir a apoyarlo. No podemos dejar que ese manto tecnicolor se desperdicie, ¿o sí, amigo?"

"No. Lo prometiste. Dijiste que vendrías. Voy a cantar".

"Ha estado practicando, y es increíble. Cantó para mí la noche pasada y lloré".

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste".

"Claro, tonta, ¡porqué soy muy bueno y es una canción triste!"

"¡O quizás es porque tu precioso papá es un cursi marica!"

"Kitty, ve a tu habitación".

"Pensé que se suponía que eras agradable con tus hijos cuando te divorcias-"

"No voy a permitir esa palabra en mi casa, jovencita, ahora ve a tu habitación y luego iremos a esa obra como una familia. Vas a ir a apoyar a tu hermano porque lo amas y porque lo digo yo que soy tu padre".

"Dices un montón de cosas, Papá. Como, 'Hasta que la muerte nos separe', 'en la salud y en la enfermedad' y 'bueno, hasta que un linda polla llegue, luego me voy de aquí'- espera, nunca dijiste eso en voz alta, ¿o sí, Papi? "

"Kitty. A tu cuarto. Ahora". Se quedó mirando a la mesa, respirando lentamente, mientras que ella iba escaleras arriba. Zach tomó un pedazo de pollo con su tenedor.

"¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?"

Blaine forzó una sonrisa.

"Seguro. Perdón por los gritos".

"Tú no gritaste tanto cómo ella. ¿Qué significa esa palabra? ¿Marica?"

Blaine se estremeció con sólo oírla.

"Bueno, es cómo cuando los niños le dicen apodos a otros niños. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de mí? El hecho de que soy-"

"Gay. Síp".

Zach metió un pedazo de pollo a su boca no dándole importancia. Blaine sonrió

"Bueno, esa palabra que Kitty uso es una horrible palabra para gente como yo. Sería como si yo la insultara por ser rubia. Es algo que ella no puede cambiar".

"Podría teñir su cabello. Aunque se vería extraña".

"Sí, lo haría. Justo como lo era el estar casado con tu mamá, porque yo no estaba siendo sincero acerca de quién era. Lamento que las haya hecho enfadar tanto, pero tengo que ser honesto".

"¿Entonces estabas mintiendo antes?"

Blaine frunció el ceño.

"Sí, un poco. Porque no me gustaba ser así. Pero si nunca me hubiera casado con tu mamá, entonces no los tendría a ustedes, y yo los amo más que nada en este mundo".

"¿Incluso a Kitty?"

Blaine intentó no sonreír.

"Sí, incluso a Kitty. Estoy molesto porque uso esa palabra, pero aún la amo".

"Está bien. Yo estoy molesto porque mamá está molesta, pero aún te amo".

"Genial. Bueno, deberíamos terminar aquí o vamos a llegar tarde. ¿Tu traje sigue colgado?"

Zach estaba a punto de contestar cuando se estremeció al oír a Kitty bajar las escaleras.

"¡Kitty! ¡Te dije que no ibas a ir a esa fiesta! Hiciste un compromiso".

"¡No! No tienes ningún derecho de decirme que hacer nunca más, okay, ¡tú fuiste el causante de que ésta familia se separara, no yo! ¡Volveré cuando me de la maldita gana!"

Tiró los platos en el fregadero y corrió tras ella, agarrándola del brazo al momento que abría la puerta. Cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

"¡No me hables de esa manera! ¿Tan siquiera tú madre sabe de esta fiesta?"

"Ella sabe que estaré en su casa en la mañana. Ella, de hecho me deja tener un poco de libertad".

"¿Libertad? No, no, debes ganarte tu libertad, Kitty, debes dejar que tus padres sepan dónde estarás, para que así sepamos que estas a salvo, y podamos creerte que no harás nada peligroso".

"Qué, ¿algo peligroso cómo divertirme? ¿Cómo no querer matarme del aburrimiento en una estúpida obra escolar? Mira quién habla de sinceridad, Padre, quien sale en busca de jovencitos mientras su esposa espera por-"

"No voy a volver a hablar de esto. No iras a la fiesta".

Ella lo miró. La mano de Blaine se mantuvo apoyada firmemente sobre la puerta.

"Si no abres esta puerta, me iré. Y no sólo me refiero a esta noche. Me iré a vivir con Mamá, y no me volverás a ver. Tal vez podría llamar a servicios de protección de menores, decirles que el pervertido de mi padre me tiene encerrada".

Blaine soltó su muñeca de inmediato.

"Kitty, eso no es divertido".

"No, lo que sería realmente divertido sería que se llevaran a Zach también. Al único al que de hecho le caes bien. Entonces nosotros esteremos con Mamá, y tu estarás en prisión".

"¿En serio crees que así funciona esto? La corte te dejó conmigo. Peleé por ti. Éste es tu hogar".

"La casa de Mamá es mi hogar. Tú a penas eres mi padre".

Blaine se quedo ahí, sin palabras, mientras ella salía de la casa, azotando la puerta al salir.

"Está bien, papá. A mí sólo me importa que tú veas la obra".

Blaine se paso los dedos por el cabello y respiró hondo antes de volverse hacia Zach.

"Cariño, te gusta-" _Vivir conmigo, ¿cierto? No. No puedes preguntarle eso. No es justo._ "tu vestuario, ¿verdad? ¿Es de tu talla?"

"Uh-huh. Es increíble. Los demás solo pueden vestir de un color".

Blaine sonrío débilmente.

"Bien. Vamos, hay que irnos. ¡Es tiempo para el gran debut!"

* * *

Aún no tengo un horario planeado para las actualizaciones. Creo seran "sorpresa" ;)

Gracias por leer :) xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

¡Terminé! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y/o pusieron la historia en sus favoritos :D

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de** legallyblained**.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

"Quinn, ¿podrías, por favor, contestar tu teléfono? Sé que me odias, pero esto es acerca de Kitty. Es importante".

"¡Papá!"

Blaine se giró para ver a Zach corriendo hacia él, aún llevaba la manta tecnicolor encima de su ropa normal. Probablemente sería difícil quitársela en algún tiempo.

"¡Ahí está mi superestrella!"

Blaine lo atrapó y lo elevó antes de sostenerlo cerca de su pecho y abrazarlo.

"¿En serio estuve tan bien?"

"¿Bien? Cariño, ¡tiraste la casa! ¿A caso no los oíste aplaudir por ti?"

Zach asintió, sonriendo.

"Intenté buscarte, pero las luces eran muy brillantes".

"Bueno, yo te vi, cada segundo, y lo amé. Soy el padre más orgullo de aquí".

Una voz se intervino detrás de él.

"Disculpe, Sr. Anderson, pero tengo aquí a alguien que quiere felicitarlo por su actuación-"

Blaine bajó a Zach, para que así pudiera recibir a sus fans con un poco de dignidad, y volteó a ver al hombre que tenía una pequeña niña escondida detrás de sus piernas.

"Espera, yo te-"

"Ay, Dios…tu eres…" Se detuvo simulando que había olvidado el nombre del perfil que había estado mirando unas once veces ese día, "¿Blaine?"

"Wow. Sí. Kurt. Hola".

"Juro que hay una niña aquí, no estoy hablando de mí en tercera persona".

"No, claro. Sabes, no tenías que hablarme sólo porque los dos estamos aquí. No es que no quiera hablar contigo. Bien, esto es muy raro".

Zach los miró a ambos con confusión.

"¿Papá? ¿Él es con quien vas a ser gay?"

"¿Qué? Ay, Dios, él solo, no, él es mi, uh, mi amigo-"

"¿Así que tú eres el famoso Zachary Anderson?"

Zach se sonrojó y asintió

"Puedes llamarme Zach si prefieres. Yo hice a José".

"Lo note. Estuviste sensacional. Y mi hija pensaba lo mismo, pero de repente esta tímida".

"No, no lo estoy". Una voz apagada chilló de entre los pliegues del abrigo de Kurt. Ella se asomó. "Hola. Cantaste muy bien".

"Lo sé. No te pareces a tu papá".

"Eso es porque soy de China. Papi me adopto".

"Genial. El mío no".

"Bien".

Kurt miró a Blaine y se encogió de hombros. Él sonrío y repitió el movimiento.

"Ella es Mai, por cierto".

"Gusto en conocerte, Mai". Lo saludó antes de volver esconderse detrás de las piernas de Kurt. "Es adorable".

"Lo heredó de…algunas personas Chinas. Él es muy encantador".

"Bueno, ciertamente no lo heredo de su-"

"¡Mamá!"

Zach soltó la mano de Blaine y corrió en dirección a Quinn, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Cómo esta mi pequeño y perfecto José?"

"¿Lo viste?"

"No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo".

Kurt miró a Blaine. Abrió su boca para explicar, pero se quedó corto.

"Todo esto es muy nuevo, ¿supongo?"

"Se podría decir que sí. También podríamos decir que es un disfuncional desastre. En serio, siéntete libre de salir corriendo y gritando".

"¿Estás jugando? Esto es mejor que Las Kardashians".

Blaine aplastó los pensamientos de '_recordó como era mi perfil wow es más guapo en persona_' y sonrió.

"Me alegra que podamos entretenerte. Tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas domésticas. Lo siento. Vas a desear no haberme conocido. Fue lindo hablar contigo, Mai".

Mai dejó de hurgar en el bolsillo de Kurt y se escondió de nuevo. Blaine caminó en dirección a Quinn mientras Mai salía de su escondite y enfrentaba a su padre.

"Él es lindo, Papi".

"Sí, cariño. Lo es. Vamos, mi pequeña y hermosa niña del coro, ¡vamos a conseguirte un poco de helado por ser una estrella en el escenario!"

Kurt estaba acomodando a Mai en su asiento en el auto cuando escucho gritos.

"¡Debería haber sabido que esto pasaría! ¿Ni siquiera se te ocurrió averiguar a donde iría?"

"Quinn, ¡tú no oíste como me estaba hablando! ¡Y si tal vez hubieras contestado tu teléfono, podríamos haberla encontrado hace horas en lugar de que te aparecieras cuando se te diera la gana!"

"Bueno, si tu no me hubieras mentido por dieciocho años, no habría una adolescente perdida que buscar en primer lugar".

Kurt vio a Zach llorando, siendo arrastrado por su madre.

"Por favor, dejen de pelear… ¿No podemos tan sólo ir a casa? Quiero ir a casa con Papá".

Quinn se congeló y lo observó. Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse un poco arrogante en nombre de Blaine.

"Fantástico. Por supuesto que lo has estado envenenado en mi contra. Lo debería haber imaginado".

"No hay que ir por ese camino. Tan solo hay que encontrar a nuestra hija y asegurarnos que está a salvo en casa. Ven aquí, cariño".

Zach corrió ansiosamente hacia Blaine, quien lo levantó de nuevo.

"¿Kitty está bien?"

"Lo estará. Sólo no responde su celular porque está enojada con nosotros, así que tendremos que ir por ella. Lo que significa que tendrás que quedarte despierto un poco después de la hora de dormir, cómo siempre has querido, ¿o no?"

Zach sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Quiero ir a casa contigo y Kitty ahora. Quiero ir a la cama".

"Blaine, ¿porqué no lo llevo yo a casa? Tú sabes dónde viven los amigos de Kitty. Cuando la encuentres puedes ir a dejarla a mi casa".

Zach escondió su rostro en el hombro de Blaine, su cuerpo temblado mientras lloraba.

"No esta noche, Quinn. Está demasiado molesto. Lo siento, Zach, pero tendrás que venir a buscar conmigo. Lo haremos como una aventura, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, puedo reducirlo a tres casas. No, cuatro". Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Kitty. "Kitty, si no me devuelves la llamada, te voy a encontrar y te voy a sacar arrastrando de los pies si tengo que hacerlo. No nos puedes hacer esto. Estamos muy preocupados". Guardo su teléfono y respiró hondo, pasando una mano por su cara. "Correcto, si te doy las direcciones ¿puedes encontrar las casas? Te daré las que estén más cerca. Vamos, cariño, hay que ir al auto".

Una suave voz se escuchó detrás de él.

"¿Disculpen?"

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica.

"¿Amigo tuyo, querido?"

"Bueno, escuche gritos. Y pensé que sería una genial munición para la próxima reunión de padres".

Blaine se rió.

"¿En serio crees que eres gracioso? Nuestra hija podría estar en peligro".

"Quinn, tan sólo es una fiesta. Habrá unas cuantas cervezas y un cigarro para doce de ellos. Ella simplemente necesita aprender a no huir de esta manera"

"Lo siento, yo sólo- si necesitan a alguien que cuide a Zach mientras la buscan, yo podría hacerlo unas cuantas horas. Pueden venir por él cuando quieran. Vivo en la calle Sycamore. Número 24".

La cara se Zach se iluminó.

"¿Así que no tendré que ir a buscar a Kitty?"

Blaine miró a Quinn.

"Es la forma más sencilla. Mientras más rápido la encontremos, más rápido podrá ir contigo y podremos dar esta noche por terminada".

Quinn observó a Kurt con sospecha.

"Bien. Zachary, cariño, Mami te quiere mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Mm-hmm". La dejó besar su mejilla antes de tomar la mano de Kurt e ir hacia el carro. "¿Tienes algo de helado? Papá dijo que podría tener un poco de helado por la obra de hoy".

Kurt suspiró.

"Caray. Sólo tengo de triple chocolate. Espero ese esté bien".

Zach sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo conoces? ¿Se encontraron en algún glorioso agujero de cena para dos?"

"Ahora no, Quinn. Simplemente hay que encontrarla".

Escribió las direcciones. Se sorprendió de que la ventana del auto no se rompiera cuando azotó la puerta. Otra encantadora característica que Kitty había heredado de ella.

"Ahora, Blaine, trata de no distraerte con los jovencitos si encuentras primero la fiesta".

Algunas veces Blaine odiaba la tecnología. Particularmente toda la que le hiciera más fácil a Quinn gritarle.

"No voy a pelear contigo Quinn. No ésta noche. No tengo energía".

"Cierto, mejor guárdala para tu novio".

"Ya te dije, él no es mi nada. Tan sólo es otro padre".

"No me vengas con eso. Vi como te miraba".

Blaine se alegraba de que no estuviera allí para verlo sonrojarse.

"Simplemente fue a decirle a Zach lo increíble que estuvo. ¿No deberíamos hablar de eso? Nuestro hijo actuó en frente de toda la escuela. O tal vez deberíamos discutir el hecho de que nuestra enfadada hija esta tan tarde fuera de casa, buscando la manera de hacerme enfadar, y no tenemos la más mínima idea de dónde".

Se produjo una pausa.

"Realmente estuvo muy bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Sí, lo estuvo. No puedo creer que no estoy con él en estos momentos".

"Sé que se lo compensaras, Blaine. Aún te adorará mañana".

Blaine dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Puede que haya habido un poco de resentimiento en su voz, pero incluso ahora, no podía negar lo mucho que se preocupaba por los niños.

"Eso espero. ¿Y sabes que él no decía en serio nada de lo de antes? ¿Acerca de ir contigo?"

"Bueno".

Su voz estaba débil.

"Ha tenido una larga semana. Un largo mes. Él esperaba una gran celebración, no una pelea. Simplemente se fue con quien gritaba menos".

"Bien. Espera, creo que estoy cerca de la primera casa. ¿Número once?"

"Sip. Josh. Los padres más liberales que he conocido".

"Supongo que ese es tu nombre ahora. Como sea, está en silencio. Todas las luces apagadas. ¿Tuviste suerte en la tuya?"

"Parece prometedor. Te llamo luego".

"Buena suerte".

Colgó el teléfono, salió del auto y caminó hacia la casa. No estaba grande o ruidosa, pero afuera había una pareja besándose descuidadamente sobre los escalones de la entrada había, usualmente esa era una buena señal.

"Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kitty Anderson por aquí?"

"Espera, ¿tú eres su papá?"

Hubo un destello de emoción en los ojos de la chica.

"¿Sí?"

"Ay, mierda," la chica rió, "él es el gay. ¡Tú eres el gay!"

"Genial. ¿Podrías por favor llevarme con mi hija? Antes de que llame a la policía y le diga acerca de esta pequeña soirée" (velada)

Dudaba que algún policía, incluso en Lima, le pudiera importar unos cuantos adolescentes escondiendo cervezas, pero normalmente la palabra P hacía el truco.

"Si, perdón Sr. Anderson, claro. Uh, aquí dentro".

El chico la siguió, aferrado a su mano, mientras ella guiaba a Blaine dentro de la casa. Él era más joven que la mayoría de los padres que conocía, pero aún así se sentía viejo estando ahí. La música ni siquiera tenía palabras. Caminó dentro de la cocina -oscura aparte de unas cuantas velas encendidas- donde media docena de chicos estaban sentados en forma de círculo en el piso. Identificó a Kitty en una esquina, bebiendo una botella de algo rosa, luciendo exasperada con todos en la habitación. Parecía que estaban debatiendo la existencia de Dios. Incluso Blaine se sentía aburrido.

Los ojos de Kitty se posaron en su padre, y puso su botella vacía en el centro del círculo.

"Chicos, ¡es hora de jugar a la Botella!"

Todos voltearon a verla, narices arrugándose en confusión. Una chica delgada de cabello café, se separó del chico con el que estaba acariciando su nariz.

"Kitty, estoy saliendo con Jake. No queremos besar a nadie más".

"Sí," el chico sentado a un lado de Kitty intervino, "y ellos ya están haciéndome sentir lo suficientemente mareado, no necesito ver a los demás también".

"Dios, Ryder, eres un maricón. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes sabe cómo divertirse?"

Blaine se quedó con las manos en la espalda, conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, Kitty, ¿estoy interrumpiendo tu fiesta?"

Ella gruñó.

"_Bien_. Iré contigo. Pero solo porque esta fiesta _apesta_".

Rodó sus ojos mientras ella decía su discurso, pero se alegraba que no fuera peor. A los demás parecía no importarles que se marchara. Blaine poso una mano sobre su brazo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella se apartó.

"No me toques. Como si te importara de todas maneras. Simplemente llévame con Mamá".

Ella gruño cuando se toparon con un bache.

"Lo lamento".

"Lo lamentaras cuando vomite en un auto".

"No vas a vomitar. No estás tan ebria".

"Bueno, lo tal vez lo estaría si en esa estúpida fiesta hubiera habido bebidas decentes. Estoy tan harta de los de dieciséis".

"Siento haberte gritado antes. Pero no es una escusa. No puedes desaparecer así como así".

"Tú lo hiciste".

"¿Qué?"

"Tu desapareciste. Tú eras un Padre genial, amabas a Mamá y ahora eres diferente".

"Kitty, ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas?"

Ella no respondió. Se volteó hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos.

"Sigo siento tu papá. Siempre he sido así. Yo-"

Él se estiró para tomar su brazo, pero ella lo apartó.

"Lo siento".

Llegó a casa de Quinn después de un viaje un tanto silencioso. Quinn estaba esperando fuera, temblando.

"Gracias por traerla".

"No te preocupes por eso. Vayan adentro, está haciendo mucho frío aquí afuera" Se estiró para tocar el brazo de Quinn e intentar que entrara en calor, pero ella se movió. "Perdón. Yo-" Volteó hacia Kitty, quien estaba entrando a la casa. "Toma mucha agua, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Quinn vio cómo su cara cambio.

"Sólo lo hace por la atención. Todos los libros dicen eso".

"No creo que haya libros para esto. Me odia".

"Esta castigándote. No dejes que te afecte, o sera peor".

Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Mmm".

"¿Blaine?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes-" se detuvo. "¿Puedes darle a Zach un beso de buenas noches por mi?"

"Por supuesto. Estaba muy contento de verte hoy, Quinn. Yo también lo estaba. Te ves bien".

"En estos día eso no significa mucho viniendo de ti".

"Lo siento. Te ves fabulosa".

Ella rió. No podia evitarlo.

"Mucho mejor. Buenas noches Blaine. ¿Le llevaré de regreso el Domingo?"

Asintió. Ella se metió a la casa. Él fue a su auto. Se recargo en el asiento, tomando un minuto para respirar y limpiar la lágrima rebelde que se le había escapado. Sacudió la cabeza, puso la llave en el interruptor y comenzó su viaje hacia la calle Sycamore.

"Hola, pasa," susurró Kurt. "¿Entonces la encontraron?"

Blaine asintió.

"Desesperada tratando de emborracharte con tres mililitros de alcohol. Ah, tener diecisiete de nuevo. ¿Zach se porto bien?"

"Sí, estuvo genial, no hay problema. Voy a tener que reponer mis suministros de helado, pero dijo por favor y gracias. Esa no es una cara a la que te puedas negar tan fácil".

"Sé a lo que te refieres. ¿Supongo que está dormido?"

"Sí, está en mi cama - Espero que esté bien".

"Seguro. No puedo creer que tuve que dejarlo esta noche. Y no puedo ni siquiera estar molesto con Kitty- Dios, no te quieres involucrar en todo esto. Simplemente lo llevaré a casa".

Kurt puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine y se agachó para atrapar su mirada.

"No por sonar muy atrevido, pero ¿quieres una cerveza? Luces cómo si pudieras necesitarla".

Blaine rió, pero el parpadeo largo que le siguió hizo parecer como si estuviera llorando. Dudaba que Kurt fuera el que estuviera siendo atrevido cuando fue él el que lo invito a salir hace un día.

"Una cerveza estaría bien. Pero tengo que conducir".

"Cierto. Y en realidad no tengo cerveza, así que probablemente es lo mejor. Tengo…café, té, leche o…" revisó dentro del refrigerador, "¿podría darte un jugo?"

Blaine alzó una ceja.

"¿De uva?"

Kurt asintió y le aventó un envase. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina.

"Entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"¿Qué?"

"Desde que saliste del closet. Desde que se separaron. Todo parece muy fresco".

"Ah. Hace casi dos meses. Debería haber esperado que cada quien tomara su lado, enserio. Kitty siempre ha sido así, como su madre, pero Zach no parecía afectado. Al menos, no por lo de ser gay"

"Me di cuenta".

"Ah. Sí. Lo siento. Eso cómo que se ha vuelto frecuente. Son las peleas lo que odia. Dios, se veía tan miserable hoy. Odio tener que ponerlo en estas situaciones. Incluso en lo peor, cuando casi no hablábamos, nunca peleabamos".

"Es un gran niño. Se recuperará".

"No lo sé. A veces se siente como que los puse en esto para nada. No tiene que ser tan duro. Hoy, con Quinn, por un segundo fue como lo que solíamos ser. Padres. Como un equipo".

"Suena lindo".

"No sé si lindo, pero era familiar. Era simple".

"Oye. No puedes regresar a eso ahora. Ya has hecho la parte difícil".

"No se siente como si lo hubiera hecho. Cada vez se hace más difícil. Y ahora tengo que ir a casa, poner a Zach en la cama, para luego estar solo. Me siento tan estúpido por tratar lo de las citas en línea, pero yo sólo-" quería dejar de hablar, pero no podía, "extraño tanto tener a alguien allí. Alguien que diga 'oh' si yo dijera algo. Ahora sólo hablo conmigo mismo".

"Bueno, en estos momentos estás hablando conmigo".

"Mmm. Una vez más, siéntete libre de detenerme. Te ofreciste a cuidar a mi hijo, no a darme terapia".

"Está bien. Tienes que decírselo a alguien".

"Supongo que no estoy hecho para estar sólo. No estoy acostumbrado a ello. Y estoy muerto de miedo por lo que venga después. No sé cómo hacer esto".

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ya sabes…Ser gay. No tengo idea. No sé lo que estoy haciendo".

"Blaine. ¿Te atraen los hombres?"

Blaine tragó saliva, evitando los ojos de Kurt.

"Sí".

"Entonces tienes lo básico".

"Y está haciendo que mi hija me odie".

"Oye-"

"No, lo digo en serio. Pelea conmigo por todo. No puedo recordar la última vez que me hablo sin odio en su voz. A excepción de hace unos momentos en el carro-fue como si ya no le importara. No pudo ni siquiera mirarme".

Kurt intentó decir algo que ayudara; _'va a tomar tiempo' _o_ 'ella se acostumbrará'_, pero no parecía suficiente. Odiaba cuando Mai estaba molesta con él toda una noche, ni imaginarse discutir durante dos meses.

Se estiró para tomar su mano, pero se conformó con darle una palmadita reconfortante en el brazo.

"Lo lamento".

Blaine sonrió y se detuvo para tomar de su jugo. Kurt hizo lo mismo.

"No puedo creerlo. De todas las personas que podrían haber estado allí. He oído que la gente dice que lo de las citas en línea es peligroso, pero esto no es lo que yo imaginaba".

"Sí, quedarse con un niño que se comió todo mi helado mientras su padre se bebe el jugo de mi hija. Qué pesadilla".

"Te dije que te arrepentirías de conocerme".

"No te preocupes, prometo decirte cuando me aburra de ti. Escucha, soy como el capitán del club para padres gay por aquí. Claro, cuando digo club me refiero a mí, dos lesbianas y mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria. Van a venir a cenar la próxima semana. Deberías venir".

"Oh, no, ya he estado más tiempo del que debería. No tienes que-"

"Blaine, cuando estés conmigo estarás completamente a salvo de los linchamientos. Lo prometo. Además, necesitamos alguien que traiga el postre, y tú eres panadero. Esto no es caridad. Es una estrategia para obtener pastel gratis".

Blaine sonrió. _Entonces sí vio mi perfil._

"Postre. Bien".

"Miércoles".

"Miércoles. Enviaré a los chicos con Quinn".

"Bueno, Zach puede venir a jugar con su fan número uno. Y si Kitty quiere-"

"No te preocupes. Ella preferirá estar con su madre. A lo mejor algo de espacio le hará bien".

"Podría hacerle bien a los dos. Dios, si tuviera cinco yo sería de gran ayuda en estos momentos".

"Si tuviera cinco no necesitaría tanta ayuda. Gracias, Kurt. Necesitaba esto".

"Fue un placer. Zach fue todo un encanto".

"Me refería-"

"Lo sé".

* * *

Y ahora sabemos quien es la madre de Kitty y ex-esposa de Blaine. ¿Sorprendidos? Por cierto, si ven algún error o hay alguna parte que nos les quedó muy clara, háganmelo saber. No quería hacerlos esperar, sé lo horrible que es esperar por una actualización, así que en cuanto terminé lo subí. Cualquier error lo corrijo mañana ;)

Gracias por leer :) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz :D

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de** legallyblained**.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

"¡Zach! ¿Ya preparaste tu desayuno?"

"¡Ah, sí, lo haré en un segundo!"

"¡Vamos, vas a llegar tarde!"

Kitty pasó al lado de Blaine para agarrar su abrigo del perchero.

"Papá, ahora que estás tan preocupado acerca de dónde estoy todo el tiempo, no llegaré a casa hasta muy tarde. Voy a ir a casa de Ryder para ayudarlo a superar a Marley metiéndose debajo de mí".

Blaine se congeló antes de recordar lo que Quinn había dicho. No iba a reaccionar ante ella.

"Bien. Asegúrate de tener tu llave. Zach y yo iremos a una cena".

Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Dónde?"

"A casa de un amigo, con algunos padres de la escuela".

"No voy a cuidar niños por ti".

"No te lo estoy pidiendo. De hecho, si prefieres quedarte con tu mamá, lo entiendo".

Jugueteó con su collar y arregló su cola de caballo.

"Bien. Diviértete en tu fiesta de té. Me iba a quedar con Ryder de todas maneras. Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad".

Blaine tragó saliva.

"Mm-hmm. ¡Zach, date prisa!"

Ella frunció más el ceño. No hubo discurso acerca de tomar buenas decisiones, sin _'no en una noche de escuela_', nada.

"Bueno. Mejor me iré. Te veo mañana, supongo".

"Puse un panque en tu bolsa para el desayuno. Sé que no comiste ninguno".

Su expresión de desprecio vaciló durante medio segundo antes de rodar los ojos y salir, dejando la puerta abierta en lugar de azotarla como de costumbre. Blaine la atrapó viendo hacia la casa, pero ella se volteo tan pronto notó que la observaba. Negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

"Papá," Zach gritó con el cepillo de dientes aún en su boca, "¿Voy a ser el más grande esta noche?"

"Síp. Serás el ejemplo para los demás".

Zach alzó su pecho con orgullo.

"Bien. Voy a escupir," dijo de manera incomprensible, "entonces nos podremos ir"

"Zach. El almuerzo".

Oyó cómo escupía.

"Ah, sí. Dos minutos, entonces".

Blaine rió, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar la mantequilla de maní de la alacena.

…

Blaine quería que las mariposas en su estómago no se movieran mientras tocaba la puerta.

"¿Tienes el pastel?"

Zach alzó la caja blanca en confirmación. Blaine golpeó su hombro y asintió.

"Papá, ¿por qué tus manos están temblando?"

"Yo…tengo frío".

"Ah. Bueno, la casa de Kurt es linda y cal-"

La puerta de abrió, revelando a Mai en la cadera de Kurt, los dos haciendo gestos para que no hablaran muy fuerte.

"¿Qué esta pasan-?"

"¡Shhh! ¡Te oirán!"

"¿Quién?" Blaine susurró.

"¡Los demás! ¡Nos estamos escondiendo!"

"_Ah_," Blaine miró a Zach al momento que gesticulaba cerrar su boca con un cierre. Zach hizo lo mismo y asintió. Se deslizaron a través de la sala, buscando detrás del sofá, debajo de la mesa de café, y los cuatro compartieron un ataque cuando dos mujeres y dos niños salieron de detrás de la cortina, gritando.

"¡No me _hagan _eso! ¡Creo que escupí un pulmón!"

Todos corrieron junto con Kurt y Mai, las mujeres lo picotearon hasta que bajo a Mai para que así pudiera jugar con los otros niños. Blaine y Zach observaron a los demás reírse: Una mujer latina, una rubia embarazada (que claramente era su pareja por la forma en la que posaba su mano en su espalda baja), y sus hijos. La niña tenía cabello negro y piel morena, el niño era rubio y pálido. Rápidamente dedujo quien tuvo a cada niño, pero la manera en que hablaban sin parar y cómo reían entre sí, le mostró que eran una familia. Mucho más funcional de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

"Así que tú debes ser Blaine. Yo soy Santana, y la gorda es Brittany," una de ellas dijo, recibiendo un golpe en la espalda de parte de la otra. "Perdón, la hermosa y resplandeciente mamá".

"Mucho mejor. ¿Él _es_ Zachary Anderson? ¡He escuchado mucho acerca de tu actuación de la semana pasada!"

Zach se sonrojó mientras bajaba la mirada.

"¿En serio cantaste en frente de toda esa gente?" Preguntó asombrado el niño. "Debes ser muy valiente".

"Lo que sea, tonto, yo podría hacer eso. Soy Elise, y este es mi hermano Benjy".

"Ben".

"¡Benjy-Wenjy!"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Tú cállate!"

"¡Todos cállense! ¿A caso no pensaban ir a buscarnos?"

Otra mujer había entrado a la habitación, sosteniendo la mano de un pequeño.

"Estábamos en la bañera. Mami, deberíamos escondernos ahí la próxima vez, ¡nunca nos encontrarán!"

"Bien, ¿Podrían olvidar lo que Henry acaba de decir?"

Sonrió al coro de '_Seguro, por supuesto, no hay problema, la bañe-¿qué?'_ y rió cuando todos los niños corrieron a admirar a Zach. No sólo era mayor que todos, sino que era toda una celebridad en la escuela. Rachel, como Kurt le dijo a Blaine que se llamaba cuando todo lo que ella pudo decir fue _'Ah, ¿es él?'_, guió a todos los adultos a la cocina. Blaine volteó para ver si Zach estaba bien, pero parecía que estaba disfrutando su rol cómo el rey de la habitación.

…

Un par de horas, la hora de dormir y tres botellas de vino después, y el estómago de Blaine estaba adolorido de tanto reír y comer.

"Esperen, estoy confundido. Kurt me dijo que esto era como una alianza de padres gay, pero ¿tú tienes un esposo esperando por ti?"

Kurt se ponía tenso cada vez que Rachel hacía un gesto dramático con una copa de vino en la mano, lo que significa que Kurt estaba muy tenso.

"Bueno, Señor Casado-con-una-mujer-por-un-millón-de-años, he sido una orgullosa patrocinadora de los derechos de LGBT desde que nací".

"Padres gay," explicó Kurt. "Rachel es tan cercana a ser un hombre gay de lo que se puede llegar a ser sin ser un hombre. O gay."

"Perdóname, pero no recuerdo que te quejaras-"

"Eso es porque estabas ebria. Admito que no soy un experto en el ritual de apareamiento de las personas heterosexuales, pero yo tomaría 'Ew, ew, aleja tus bubis de mi' como una queja".

Rachel se rió sin poder hacer nada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Deja a las nenas en paz. Están haciendo todo lo posible".

Santana miró el pecho de Rachel y se encogió de hombros. Se giró hacia Blaine

"Así que, Blaine, ¿cuántos traseros estás teniendo?"

Blaine escupió su vino y empezó a toser incontrolablemente.

"Bebé, no puedes preguntarle algo cómo eso. Es cruel. Puede que sea pasivo".

"Ah, lo lamento, mi error. ¿Cuántos traseros y/o penes estás teniendo?"

Blaine sentía como si cara estuviera en llamas.

"Yo no, uh, yo-"

"Denle un tiempo, _acaba_ de salir del closet. Pero debe ser increíble no tener que esconderse más, ¿verdad?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Bueno, ahora que ya no tienes más secretos-"

Blaine tragó. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba alrededor a las cuatro caras que lo miraban expectantes.

"Esperen, piensan que yo-chicos, estaba con Quinn-"

Todos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. Rachel tomó su muñeca.

"Te refieres a que tu únicamente has estado-con-"

Miró a su alrededor, buscando una salida o alarma contra incendios que pudiera encender, algo para no tener esta conversación.

"Bueno, teníamos diecinueve cuando ella quedó embarazada. Ella fue mi- y luego nos casamos, así que-"

Santana puso de golpe su vaso en la mesa.

"¿O sea que sólo has tenido sexo con mujeres? No, espera, _¿con una mujer?_"

Brittany se enderezó y lo abrazó por la espalada. Rachel y Santana cada una tomó una mano. Kurt se sentó al lado, sin palabras.

"¿Te refieres que todo este tiempo has sabido que eres gay pero nunca hiciste nada? ¿Ni una sola vez?"

"¡No! digo, yo- ella era mi mejor amiga. No podía hacerle eso".

Rachel apretó su mano.

"¿Ni siquiera un mamada?"

"¿De un hombre? No"

Quería morir. Quería literalmente que un maníaco entrara le cortara la cabeza, y que después saliera sin hacerle daño a nadie más.

Hubo una pausa. Todos se miraban entre ellos mientras Blaine miraba con concentración su vaso.

"¿Alguien quiere algo más de comer?"

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Blaine luce famélico"

Kurt arrojó un roll a la cabeza de Santana.

"No, está bien. Bueno. No lo estaba. Pero ya se acabó"

…

"Si te sirve de consuelo, significa que les agradas. No me han dicho algo apropiado en veinte años"

"Ah. Fantástico. Aunque no dejo de sentirme como un idiota"

"Oye," Kurt puso una mano en el codo de Blaine. Fue pasajero, pero sorprendentemente reconfortante. "No tienes por qué. Es dulce que nunca la hayas engañado. Noble, incluso"

"Hmm. No se siente tan noble en estos momentos"

"Te prometo que se comportaran las próxima vez"

"¿Próxima vez?"

Kurt asintió.

"Esto es un evento semanal. Y cualquiera que pueda traer un pastel tan delicioso se merece una membrecía. Incluso si es un tanto tramposo porque es tu trabajo"

"Te confieso que normalmente sólo tomo un pastel de la tienda, pero la pieza maestra de ésta noche la hice con mis propias manos"

"Impresionante. Hablando de hornear. ¿Podría hacer una orden para un pastel de cumpleaños?"

"Wow, harás todo lo posible por impedir que me vaya, ¿verdad?"

"No, en serio, cumplirá seis en dos semanas. Tengo todo planeado, pero estoy desesperado con la cobertura del pastel. Bueno, no desesperado, pero no puedo hacer los animales"

"¿Animales?"

Kurt asintió con entusiasmo.

"Está todo planeado. Se quedará con Rachel y Finn la noche anterior, y regresara a una casa-jungla. Fiesta de jungla, habitación redecorada como una jungla, un pastel de jungla. ¿Por favor?"

"Seguro. ¿Algún animal en particular?"

"Tiene que haber una cebra. Aparte de eso, está a tu cargo. Ah, y debe ser de chocolate, y libre de nueces"

Blaine sonrió.

"Estamos sintonizados. Bueno, mi taxi ha estado esperando diez minutos, así que si no hay más órdenes, mi hijo y yo va a saldremos de tu camino".

"Cierto, sí, lo siento".

El suelo de la recamara de Mai estaba cubierto por colchones y mantas donde los chicos dormían cuando pasaban la noche allí. Algunas veces Finn los cuidaba, pero ellos tenían el hábito de engañarlo para que los dejara dormir hasta tarde y consumir mucha azúcar. Únicamente Mai y Zach estaban fuera de eso, porque estaban durmiendo.

"Vámonos," susurró Blaine, agachándose para recoger a Zach sin molestarlo demasiado, "es hora de ir a casa".

Kurt sostuvo la puerta mientras salían. Gracias al pequeño dormilón en los brazos de Blaine, no tuvieron que pasar por el incómodo momento de abrazo-o-apretón de manos. Cabecearon en señal de despedida.

"Estoy muy contento de que pudieras venir hoy, Blaine"

"Yo igual. Tus amigas tienen problemas con los límites, pero son agradables"

"Haré que sean más consideradas contigo la próxima vez. Bueno, lo intentaré"

Blaine rió.

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea". Zach se retorció en sus brazos. "Bien, pequeño, vámonos. Buenas noches Kurt"

"Buenas noches Blaine. Buenas noches Zach"

Blaine movió un poco a Zach para que así pudiera agitar su mano. Kurt rió de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

Zach se medio despertó durante el viaje a casa, y se acurrucó en un costado de Blaine. Blaine se inclinó para plantar un beso sobre su cabeza cuando escuchó música saliendo de su casa. Checó su reloj. 2:34. Llevó a Zach dentro de la casa, cubriendo sus orejas.

"¡Kitty! ¡Kitty Anderson!"

Recostó a Zach sobre el sillón, esperando que no se despertara, y corrió escaleras arriba.

"¡Kitty! ¡Apaga eso! ¡Tu hermano está dormido!"

"¡Oblígame!"

Cuando entró, la encontró bailando en medio de la habitación, una botella de vino vacía en su mano. Desconectó el estéreo y se paró frente a ella, sin aliento.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Tú estabas en una fiesta. Y yo decidí tener una propia. ¿Quieres un poco?"

Intentó arrebatarle la botella, pero ella la sostuvo con fuerza. Su sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios por un segundo mientras miraba a su padre. Él respiró hondo mientras seguía tratando de quitarle la botella, ella comenzó a reírse y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"¿Pasó algo con Ryder?"

"No. Nada. El estúpido me canceló"

"¿Tu…?" se movió incómodamente, "¿quieres hablar de ello?"

Ella se rió.

"Cómo si fuera a pedirte consejos en el amor"

"Lo que sea Kitty, esa no es razón para hacer esto. Tenemos vecinos"

Ella soltó un bufido.

"Tú eres gay y vivimos en Ohio. Te van a odiar más a ti que a mí"

"Bien". Bajó las escaleras para conseguir el vaso más grande que encontró, llenarlo de agua, y llevarlo a su habitación. "No voy a lidiar contigo así. Sí sabes lo que te conviene, te beberás esto. Disfruta tu resaca"

Ella continuo mirando mientras Blaine cerraba la puerta. Cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se enterró bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Sorry por la tardanza, pero no me sentía muy bien.

¿Les gustó? ¿Siguen odiando a Kitty? (Eso es lo que más me dicen xD)

¡Gracias por leer! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de **legallyblained**.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Blaine había comenzado a odiar los viernes por la noche.

Odiaba la quietud de la casa. Odiaba la casa vacía. Odiaba la falta de los desagradables golpes que se escuchaban a través del techo y de los rechinidos de dibujos animados y videojuegos. Odiaba que su voz fuera la única que se escuchara, nadie pidiéndole ayuda para hacer la tarea o pidiéndole dinero para ir al cine o sólo gritando 'Largo de aquí'.

Esta noche sin embargo, tenía algo con que mantenerse ocupado. Decidió no poner música cómo normalmente lo hace. Esto requería concentración, y sabía que tarde o temprano se tendría que acostumbrar al silencio.

Mantequilla. Azúcar. Huevos. Había comprado una vaina de vainilla especial. Deliberadamente hizo un desastre mientras colaba la harina. No estaba seguro por qué. No hacía eso cuando estaba en el trabajo. Pero se supone que los pasteles de cumpleaños deben ser divertidos. Recordó cuando horneaba con los niños cuando eran más pequeños, Kitty desesperada por ayudar a limpiar al final, Zach lamiendo a escondidas la cuchara, tirando del suéter de Blaine cada cinco minutos preguntando si ya estaba listo el pastel, diciendo '_pero Paaapáaa, estoy hambrientooo_'. Sabía que tenía que planear algo que hacer cuando esto estuviera terminado.

Agregó la cocoa poco a poco, sacando un poco de la mezcla del recipiente con una cuchara, sosteniéndola frente a su cara para poder ver como goteaba en globos, asegurándose de que la consistencia fuera perfecta. Podría haber hecho esto con los ojos cerrados, pero era para Mai. Ella se merecía un pastel de cumpleaños perfecto. Kurt le había mostrado los dibujos para su habitación, el mismo verde pálido pero con una vid, árboles y animales, el pastel iba a ser una versión comestible de ello. Roció la mezcla por todo el molde, sacó su lengua mientras observaba como los espirales caían uno encima del otro. Alisó la superficie con una espátula, inclinándose para ver sobre la superficie para ver si estaba cubierta por completo. Se permitió probar la mezcla sobrante, cerrando los ojos y tarareando para sí mismo mientras la saboreaba.

Empezó a mesclar el glaseado tan pronto como el pastel se encontraba en el horno, para que así pudiera obtener los colores correctos, todos ellos tan finos como un esmalte de uñas: crema color verde para la base, diferentes tipos de verdes, cafés, azules y rojos para las plantas y animales. Tenía brochas para cada uno. Decorarlo sólo con la manga pastelera no parecía suficiente.*

Blaine despejó un espacio entre los tazones con los colores antes de meter su mano en un guante de cocina y el guante en el horno, deslizando el molde fuera y ponerlo directamente sobre una rejilla para que se enfriara. Había algo reconfortante en tener todo los utensilios que pudiera necesitar en casa. Si alguna cosa salía mal, como una hoja torcida o un mono con aspecto triste, la podría arreglar. Incluso si todo se arruinaba, podría hacer otro.

Saco la gran esponja del recipiente. Pensó en cortar pequeños pedazos para hacer una 'M', pero se sentía como un desperdicio de pastel. Dejo caer cuidadosamente la crema en la superficie, deshaciendo cualquier pliegue, esparciéndola alrededor perfectamente. Primero, tomo el café. Árboles, tierra, un mono, un oso hormiguero, un tono más claro para un león. Lo dejo sin melena. Zach podrá hacer eso mañana. Continuó con el azul y el rojo, pintando flores, pájaros y una serpiente enrollada alrededor de una rama. Una fina vid marrón, corría por toda la parte superior, hojas verdes salpicadas alrededor de ella. Las jirafas y los elefantes no serán habitantes típicos de una jungla, pero aún así los pintó uno a cada lado del tigre.

Se movió a la parte superior del pastel, tomando el recipiente donde había mezclado el color blanco. La cebra fue nada menos que una obra maestra. Sus rayas mostrando los contornos de sus músculos, la curva de su estómago y las articulaciones de las rodillas, su pelo en mechones. Sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo para así evitar que pareciera un dibujo animado.

Cuidadosamente escribió '_Feliz cumpleaños Mai_' con letras en verde oscuro, rodeándolas con espirales y más hojas.

Blaine respiro hondo, dando un paso atrás para poder admirar su trabajo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Confiaba en hornear. Lo entendía. Metió el pastel en la caja que había traído a casa especialmente para esto, acomodando las pestañas en su lugar tal y como lo había hecho miles de veces antes. Llenó el fregadero con agua caliente y jabón, enjuagando todo el dulce restante, limpió todas las superficies hasta dejar todo impecable.

Se sentía muy consciente de su respiración mientras observaba la habitación. Deseaba que Zach fuera un poco menos ordenado. No había ningún juguete a la vista. No había pruebas de niños en el lugar. Tomó una cerveza de la nevera, tirando la tapa en el bote de reciclaje sin mirar, y se sentó en el sofá. Encendió el televisor y dejó caer la cabeza sobre los almohadones con un suspiro.

Blaine odiaba los viernes por la noche.

* * *

*No sabía cómo traducirlo. Vean la imagen para que se den una idea de cómo es [ gif / how- to- make- and- bake- cookies- cooking- ] Eliminen espacios y paréntesis.

Un capítulo muy corto, pero uno de los más complicados que he traducido (fui!) Demasiados términos de repostería que no conocía ;)

¡Gracias por leer! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de **legallyblained.**

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

La puerta principal de Kurt estaba abierta. Blaine y Zach se enfrentaron a una ola de vapores de pintura, al momento de entrar a la casa.

"¿Kurt?" Blaine gritó. "Hemos venido a robar todas sus cosas y salir corriendo, espero que esté bien"

Zach se rió. Caminaron por el pasillo para encontrar a Kurt en la habitación de Mai, una mancha de pintura verde en la mejilla, dando los toques finales a la cola de un pájaro púrpura de aspecto exótico. Estaba cantando en voz alta siguiendo la música que estaba en la radio.

Blaine alzó las cejas a Zach, quien cubrió su boca para evitar que Kurt lo oyera reír. Blaine se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Kurt se estremeció y se dio la vuelta.

"¡Blaine! Me asustaste – no te oí entrar-"

"Lo siento. La puerta estaba abierta"

"Sí, intento ventilar un poco el lugar. Soy un idiota"

"A mí no me parece así," miró alrededor del cuarto, "esto es increíble"

"¡Es impresionante! ¡Desearía que mi cuarto fuera así de genial!"

Blaine sintió a Zach tirar de su mano.

"Usted pidió espacio exterior, señor, y eso es lo que obtuvo"

"¿Ese es el pastel?"

"No, es una bomba". Kurt lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. "Wow. Estaba bromeando. Lo lamento. Zach, ¿quisieras poner esto en la cocina?" Zach asintió y salió corriendo a la cocina. "Kurt. ¿Por qué eres un idiota?"

"Porqué una noche no es suficiente. No se estará seco para cuando ellos estén aquí. No es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿No puedo ver el pastel?"

"No, es una sorpresa. Y esto luce fantástico"

Era extrañamente como el pastel: un mono colgando de una rama, una serpiente mirando maliciosamente deslizándose por el suelo, árboles, flores y una majestuosa cebra al lado del armario gris – mezclado como la parte de un elefante. Kurt había construido un dosel sobre la cama, lleno de luces de colores y delicadas hojas de papel. El techo estaba avivado desde el centro, la luz actuando como un sol, con rayos dorados y amarillos que se difundían hacia las paredes. Blaine estaba impresionado.

"Pero aún tengo que hacer a un león por allá, porque son sus favoritos después de las cebras, y yo quería más platas y otra serpiente y ¿crees qué hay demasiados animales de este lado? ¿O no suficientes en aquel? ¿Los colores tan siquiera están bien?"

"Woah, woah, Kurt, deja de entrar en pánico. Le va a encantar. Zach, ¡será mejor que no estés viendo ese pastel!" Zach se escabulló para volver a entrar. "Oye, amigo, ¿recuerdas cómo hiciste la melena del león para mí esta mañana?"

"Sí. Es por eso que estaba revisando el pastel, para asegurarme de que aún estaba ahí"

"Claro. Bueno, ¿qué tal si tu y yo pintamos otro león? ¿Uno más grande?"

"Blaine, ya has hecho mucho-"

"¿Estás insultando nuestras habilidades para pintar leones? ¿Tengo qué mostrarte el pastel?"

Kurt frunció el ceño. Sabía que Blaine lo estaba manipulando, no muy bien, pero realmente necesitaba ayuda.

"Uh. Zach, ¿crees que pueda confiar en tu papá para hacer esto por mí?"

Zach asintió.

"Yo lo supervisaré"

Kurt y Blaine sonrieron.

…

"Ok, cariño, ¡vamos a buscar a _Papi_!"

Incluso en su treinta, Rachel Berry-Hudson (_'No, Finn, es alfabéticamente, es una tradición'_) todavía tenía el don de sobreactuar. Los demás esperaron en silencio mientras Kurt salía a su encuentro. Entre los dos lograron terminar todo, y ahora la única que no estaba en la fiesta era la invitada de honor. Sonreían mientras escuchaban a Kurt hablar con Mai, tratando de contener la emoción en su voz mientras la acompañaba a su habitación.

"Ok, linda, con cuidado – recuerda el camino. Bien…ábrelos"

Mai quitó las manos de sus ojos y se quedó asombrada, sus brazos cayendo a los costados. Se quedó mirando la cama, las paredes, el techo, la cebra, su boca abierta.

"¡Nosotros hicimos el león! Mi papá y yo lo hicimos. ¿Te gusta?"

Ella asintió. Sintió los pares de ojos sobre ella y apretó la mano de su padre, ocultando su rostro en su suéter con pintura salpicada. Él la levantó y le dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver todas las paredes. Mai se acurrucaba en su hombro.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cariño," susurró Kurt. "¿Qué piensas?"

Intentaba ocultarse de todos los demás, pero no podía evitar mirar alrededor. Se inclinó y le algo susurró a Kurt para que nadie más oyera. Él envolvió fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de ella y besó su mejilla, abrazándola fuertemente hasta que se retorció de la risa.

"Ahora, antes de que este pequeño mono quede suelto aquí," continuó haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella reía, "¿qué tal un poco de pastel?"

…

El café de Kurt se enfrió mientras miraba a Blaine y Brittany jugar con los niños. A pesar del bulto, ella tenía más energía que la mayoría de ellos. Los niños estaban más que encantados de tener a otro adulto para molestar, aunque Blaine se mantenía firme. Brittany pintaba rostros y Blaine daba paseos de caballito. La casa estaba repleta de gritos inducidos por el azúcar. Hace unos años esto hubiera sido la idea del infierno para Kurt, pero ahora se encontraba suspirando con satisfacción mientras su hija y sus amigos se reían, cantaban canciones y jugaban juegos que ningún adulto podía entender.

Brincó cuando escuchó a Rachel carraspear al lado de él, Santana haciendo lo mismo del otro lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí paradas?"

"Lo suficiente. Te _gusta_"

"Él es increíble con los niños. Supongo que eso es a lo que te refieres"

Rachel miró a Santana.

"Por supuesto que es a lo que se refiere. Porque cualquier otra cosa sería inapropiada"

"Lo que es inapropiado, es cómo luce su trasero en esos pantalones. Kurt, dime que no habías pensado eso". Kurt no dijo nada y Santana le dio un empujón al brazo de Rachel. "Te lo dije"

"Y yo te dije, es una gran responsabilidad. Aún está en proceso de divorciarse, está recién salido del armario – nunca ha estado con un hombre"

"Por lo que debe estar muriendo por intentarlo. ¿Quién mejor para eso que Kurt?"

Kurt ni siquiera intentó protestar. Sabía que era inútil.

"Santana, el hombre tiene hijos"

"_Rachel_," imitó su tono condescendiente, "¿sabes de quién es esta fiesta?"

"Pero la chica suena como una pesadilla. ¿Realmente quieres arriesgarte a eso?"

"¡Por supuesto que quiere! Él puede manejar lo que sea que esa pequeña arrogante pueda sacar. ¿A menos que crea que no está interesado?"

Las dos voltearon a verlo. Él fingió sorpresa.

"Ah, ¿o sea que ahora tengo derecho a participar en este argumento?" Las dos lo miraron con una ceja alzada. "Dios, son como una caricatura. No deberían tener una arpa y un trinchete, ¿o algo así?"

"Kurt"

"Hummel, cualquier idiota podría decirte que le gustas"

Kurt no pudo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en su rostro. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Blaine estaba interesado en él. Había memorizado su mensaje.

"¿Acaso hay algo que no nos estás diciendo?"

"No. No importa. Mira, Rachel tiene razón. Está pasando por mucho en estos momentos. Él solo necesita un amigo"

"Mm-hmm. He utilizado la excusa del amigo antes. ¿Qué es más amistoso que, no lo sé, poner su pene en tu boca?"

"¡Santana! ¡Los niños!"

"Rachel, yo podría convertirme en una medusa ahora mismo y no lo notarían. Mira"

Ella tenía razón. Estaban muy ocupados aclamando por la atención de Blaine, sólo para ser decepcionados cuando en vez de presentarles atención, volteo a sonreírle a Kurt. Kurt quería a desaparecer a medida que sentía un sonrojo trepar por su cuello y su estómago retorcerse nervioso. Santana se mordió el labio para detener las muecas de satisfacción. Rachel le dio un apretón al codo de Kurt, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la Tierra.

"Tan sólo se cuidadoso, Kurt. Por el bien de Mai. Necesita estabilidad"

A Kurt le molesto la sugerencia de que podría hacer algo para arriesgar el bienestar y la felicidad de Mai, pero ella estaba en lo correcto. Era muy pronto. No podía soportar la idea de traer otro hombre a la vida de Mai únicamente para enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perderlo. No era justo para ella.

"Él siempre es cuidadoso. Por una vez, ser un adulto estable y sensato, podría ser una ventaja. Sé que ella necesita estabilidad, pero _él_ necesita un poco de diversión – con alguien que no seamos nosotros"

Miro de una mujer a otra, y de vuelta a la fiesta.

"Al diablo. Continúen discutiendo si quieren; yo iré a jugar con mi hija"

…

Por supuesto que Blaine se quedó para ayudar a limpiar, mientras Zach dibujaba todo tipo de animales con Mai.

"No tenías que hacerlo"

"No me importa. Me alegro que se haya divertido"

"No puedo creer que los tuvieras comiendo de tu mano de esa forma"

"Soy un experto cuando se trata de fiestas de cumpleaños. He hecho de vaqueros, piratas, debajo del mar; pero la jungla es nueva. Fue bastante genial"

"Un gran elogio viniendo de ti"

Blaine sonrió, limpiando una pegajosa mancha de merengue del mostrador.

"Escucha, Kurt, yo sólo- realmente aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo. Dejándome participar en todo esto, cuidando de Zach antes… no mencionando nuestro… contacto inicial. Podría haber sido extraño, pero tú lo has hecho bastante fácil"

Kurt dejo de secar. Sonrió cuando vio a Blaine cubrir lo que había quedado de pastel, envolviendo una rebanada para Kitty. El de chocolate también era su favorito. Blaine sintió la mirada de Kurt sobre él y se detuvo para mirarlo. Permanecieron así unos segundos, mirándose fijamente.

"¿Hay algo en mi cara?"

"¿Preferirías que eso nunca hubiera pasado?"

"¿Qué?"

"Todo eso de… 'el contacto inicial', si es así cómo quieres llamarlo"

"Ah-sí, eso creo. Me refiero, yo tan sólo estaba-, pero obviamente tu no- y yo no quiero arruinar esto o convertirlo en algo extraño"

"Qué lástima"

Blaine frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Es sólo que arruinaste mi línea"

"¿Qué línea?"

"No importa. No puedo mencionarlo, así que tendré que pensar en algo más"

"No, no, Kurt, tu puedes- ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?"

"Ah, sólo que yo nunca respondí. Y supuse que te debía un café. Pero olvídalo, Lo intentaré la próxima vez que te vea"

"Espera, yo- Kurt, estás-"

"No, ya no"

"Ah. Ok, uh. No importa. Creo que tenemos que ir a casa"

Cuando Blaine se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta para ir a buscar Zach, Kurt lo tomó de un brazo.

"Detente, Blaine, estoy jugando contigo. Lo siento. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café la próxima semana?" Habló despacio por si acaso Blaine estaba asustado. "No niños, no lesbianas, sólo nosotros"

"Así que, tú estás-"

"Sí. Estoy invitándote a salir"

"Bien. Entonces digo que sí. Por favor. Eso sería fantástico"

"Genial"

"Genial"

En comparación con Blaine se suponía que él debía ser una especie de experto en esto, pero se dio cuenta de cuan patéticamente fuera de práctica estaba.

"Bueno, te, uh – ¿te llamo mañana?"

Blaine dejo salir una risita y se estremeció por lo alta que fue.

"Lo siento. Eso sería bueno. Sí. Lo siento"

"¿Probablemente ustedes dos necesitan irse?"

"Entonces tan pronto como termino de limpiar, ¿me echas?"

"Dios, no. Quiero decir- no dijiste que Quinn iba a dejar a Kitty en tu casa-"

"Kurt. Bromeando. Lo lamento"

"¡Oh! Sí. Jaja"

"Aunque tienes razón" Tomó la rebanada de pastel y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala de estar. "Vamos Zach, será mejor que vayamos a casa"

Zach asintió.

"Ok. Mai, dale la cosa"

"No"

"Pero lo dibujaste para él"

"Cierra la boca"

"Papá, Mai te dibujo un mono"

Mai se sonrojó y empujó el dibujo por la mesa de café. Blaine sonrió y lo recogió. Ella había garabateado 'Blaine' en la parte inferior con tres grandes besos.

"Mai, es perfecto. Sabes, la mayoría de la gente no puede deletrear mi nombre, pero tú lo hiciste a la primera"

"Solamente porque yo le dije"

"Entonces supongo que eso los hace súper inteligentes. Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde para Kitty"

"Pero Kitty siempre llega tarde"

"Bueno, tu mamá la va a llevar, así que llegará a tiempo. Y ella va a estar emocionada por verte"

"Ok. Adiós, Mai. Adiós, Kurt. Gracias por invitarme"

"Fue un placer"

Kurt y Blaine se miraron torpemente. Hablar con los niños era mucho más fácil. Blaine agradeció a Mai por el dibujo y ella le agradeció por el pastel y el león en su pared, Zach le recordó que él había dibujado la melena, así que le agradeció a él también. Mientras Zach se subía al auto y Mai estaba distraída con un gato en la calle, Kurt volvió a tomar el brazo de Blaine.

"Gracias por ayudar hoy. Te hablaré mañana"

Dudo por un segundo, asegurándose de que los niños no estaban mirando, antes de inclinarse y besarlo en la mejilla. Blaine contuvo el aliento, todo su cuerpo se entumido por un segundo, tragó e intento no sonrojarse demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como idiota cuando Kurt alcanzó la mano de Mai, antes de que ella fuera a la carretera para perseguir al gato. Se volteo para comprobar que Zach tenía puesto su cinturón de seguridad.

"Sí. Mañana. Fantástico"

Trató de ignorar a su corazón desbocado en su pecho durante el camino a casa.

…

Zach saltó cuando escuchó a Quinn estacionarse en el camino de entrada. Corrió a su encuentro y se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto ella se bajó del coche.

"¡Hola Mamá!"

"¡Woah, pero si me viste ésta mañana!"

Ella se aferró a él de todos modos. Blaine salió y ella le sonrió por encima del hombro de Zach antes de cerrar los ojos y enterrar su cara en la mata de pelo oscuro. Blaine trató de sonreírle a Kitty, pero ella lo ignoro.

"Adiós, Mamá. Te veo la próxima semana," dijo dulcemente antes de empujar a Blaine mientras entraba a la casa.

"Mamá, fuimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mai, su papá redecoró su cuarto para que pareciera una jungla, nosotros hicimos el león, y-"

"Y alguien tuvo un montón de azúcar, me parece. ¿Tu papá hizo un lindo pastel?"

"Sí, es bastante bueno. Trajimos un poco para Kitty, ¿quieres un poco?"

"No hay necesidad. Sé lo bueno que es"

"Bueno. Dibujé un elefante, ¿quieres verlo?"

"¡Puedes apostar a que sí! ¿Por qué no vas a traerlo para mí?"

Puso a Zach en el piso y él corrió hacia la casa. Caminó hacia Blaine, haciendo lo imposible por seguir sonriendo.

"Ojala que nunca se convierta en adolescente"

"Lo mismo. ¿Quieres pasar por un café? Tengo esa cosa lujosa que te gusta"

Quinn se detuvo.

"No. Aún no- no estoy lista para eso. Lo siento"

"Está bien, no tienes que- Sé que es raro"

"Es lo que es. Entonces, ¿todo está bien contigo? ¿La fiesta estuvo bien? Y… ¿Kurt?"

"Fue linda. Los niños se divirtieron"

"¿Qué tal tú?"

"Quinn, no tienes que-"

"Me tengo que acostumbrar. Él parece alguien muy agradable"

Blaine respiró hondo. Podía ver cuán duro Quinn estaba tratando de no llorar. Al menos debía ser honesto con ella.

"Lo es. No puede hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños como nosotros, pero hizo todo lo posible"

Ella rió.

"Recuerdas la de Kitty… ¿Cuál fue? ¿La novena o la décima?"

"¿La fiesta Italiana? Dios, esa tuvo un montón de pizza. Y helado. Fue una muy buena"

"Hasta que esa niña Sophie tiró helado por todo el suelo"

"¡Ah, lo había olvidado por completo!"

"Créeme, si hubieras sido tú el que tuvo que limpiarlo, lo recordarías. No he tocado helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate desde entonces"

Los dos recordaron cuando ella estaba embarazada de Kitty, comiendo cada gota de helado de menta con chocolate que pudiera tener en sus manos, Blaine tratando de mantener el refrigerador abastecido a pesar del poco dinero que tenían. Decidieron no decir nada. Había algunas memorias que no querían empañar. Los primeros años de alguna manera eran sagrados; cuando estaban sin dinero, jóvenes y asustados, cuando sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Si lo traían a la luz, tendrían que enfrentarse al hecho de cuán atrapado Blaine se había sentido, o cómo había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo, cómo no era tan inocente y romántico como ella había pensado. Siempre había sabido que era ingenuo verlo de la manera en la que lo hacía, como si fueran ellos contra el mundo, simplemente tratando de sobrevivir, pero necesitaba que la joven pareja en su cabeza se quedara de la forma en la estaba por ahora.

Zach salió volando de nuevo, poniendo el dibujo en su mano.

"¿Ves, Mamá? Ahí está su trompa, y esa es su cola"

"Oh, cariño, ¡Me encanta! ¿Acaso tiene un nombre?"

"Kurt"

Blaine y Quinn se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Cómo el amigo de Papá?"

"Síp. Él también puede dibujar elefantes"

"Estoy segura que conoce su camino alrededor de una trompa"

La boca de Blaine se abrió. Ella sólo sonrió.

"Sí. Decora las casas de las personas. ¿No es un trabajo genial?"

"El más genial. Escucha, cariño, me tengo que ir, pero ¿puedo pegar esto en mi nevera? Lo podrás ver la próxima vez que estés en mi casa"

"Seguro. Papá, ¿está bien? ¿Por que Mai te dio su dibujo?"

Blaine aún estaba paralizado.

"Uh, sí. Está bien"

"Zach, ¿tal vez sea mejor que vayas a hacer tu tarea, ya que no hiciste nada la otra noche?"

"Bien," suspiró, "te veré el próximo Viernes. Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero," susurró cuando se inclinaba para abrazarlo una vez más, besando su mejilla. "Ya te extraño". Él sonrió y fue al interior de la casa. Ella suspiró. "Creo que deberíamos estar contentos de que lo está llevando muy bien"

"Sí te extraña. Lo juro"

"Lo sé. Es sólo-" se encogió de hombros. Sabía que la entendería.

"Pero ¿'conoce su camino alrededor de una trompa'? ¿En serio, Quinn? ¿No puedes entrar por un café, pero no tienes problema alguno con hacer bromas de penes?"

Ella rió, limpiándose una lágrima.

"Con todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿me vas a negar una broma de penes? Tienes que dejarme hacer eso"

Blaine abrió su boca para replicar, pero se quedo corto.

"Muy justo. ¿Podría pedirte que te limites a reírte de mí y no de él?"

Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. Se sentía como si un adulto se riera de él por permitir que sus hormonas se hicieran cargo. Tenía sentido, su primer romance se convirtió en una responsabilidad para toda la vida. Se había saltado la etapa de adolescente enamorado.

"¿No puedo burlarme de él? Pero nosotros nos burlamos de todos". Blaine sonrió. Era agradable aún ser un 'nosotros' con ella. "Realmente te gusta"

Blaine pasó una mano por su cabello y miró sus zapatos antes de regresar su mirada a ella. Era aterrador lo bien que lo conocía. Lo hizo preguntarse si es que ella supo la verdad todo el tiempo.

"Sí, creo que sí. Aunque no quiero precipitarse. Con los niños, especialmente con la manera en la que Kitty ha estado actuando-"

"La última vez que te precipitaste quedaste atrapado conmigo por dieciocho años"

Él rió. No se debería haber reído, pero así es cómo ellos actuaban.

"Sí. Asqueroso"

"Mira, me tengo que ir, pero estaré aquí el Viernes a las cuatro. ¿Y Blaine?"

"¿Si?"

"Me alegro que le gustes. Te mereces a alguien"

"Tú te mereces tener a alguien como tú. Pechos y todo"

Finalmente lograron abrazarse. No fue tan incómodo como creyeron. Fue todo lo que podrían haber esperado. Se despidió y se apoyó en la puerta después de cerrarla, un suspiro de alivio dejando sus labios.

Encontró a Kitty mirando el refrigerador.

"¿Te la pasaste bien en casa de mamá?"

"M-hmm. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?"

"Bien. Todos los niños tuvieron un buen rato. Te trajimos un poco de pastel, si es que tu hermano no se lo ha comido-"

"Ah. Gracias"

Estaba menos agresiva de lo habitual. Parecía distraída. Le entregó un plato con un enorme trozo de pastel en él y sonrió esperanzado. Ella medio sonrió, tomando un bocado. Tan pronto como lo probó, su rostro se ensombreció. Su estómago dio un vuelco. Se sintió estúpida por tener emociones por el pastel de cumpleaños de una niña, pero era el pastel que su padre había preparado para ella todos los años desde que podía recordar. Tenía sabor a su infancia, su casa y su familia y su padre lo había hecho para la niña de otra persona. Blaine trató de tomar su mano.

"¿Estás bien?"

Retiró su mano, sacudió la cabeza y corrió al fregadero, escupiendo el bocado y poniendo el plato sobre el mostrador.

"Estoy bien. Sólo- olvídalo. Me alegra que le haya gustado. Me tengo que cambiar. Voy a salir pronto"

"Espera, Kitty, ¿qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

"Afuera. Y alguien va a venir por mí"

Volteo a ver el refrigerador una vez más antes de subir por las escaleras. Blaine comenzó a correr tras ella, pero desistió. ¿En serio estaba molesta con el pastel? Esto era la más extraña señal de rebelión. Caminó de regreso a la cocina, observando el dibujo en la nevera. Sonrió por un segundo, recordando cuando los dibujos de Kitty estaba ahí, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas. Miró a la escalera una vez más cuando escucho la música a todo volumen en el cuarto de Kitty.

…

Treinta minutos después, estaba practicando la división larga Zach en la sala de estar cuando Kitty bajó por las escaleras, pantalones entallados, cabello suelto, y una chamarra de cuero que jamás se había visto.

"No me esperes despierto"

"Espera, Kitty, ¿quién vino por ti?"

"Es… un chico"

"¡Kitty tiene novio!"

"Cierra el pico. Él no es mi novio, no es nadie"

Oyeron un rugido en la entrada. Blaine pudo ver una motocicleta estacionada.

"No. De ninguna manera te vas a subir a esa cosa"

"Buena suerte deteniéndome. Tiene un casco de repuesto. Está bien"

Blaine frunció el ceño, pero recordó las decenas de personas que habían dicho '_mientras más los limitas, más tratan de alejarse_'. Lo volvía loco, pero al menos tendría protección.

"Bueno tan siquiera deja que lo conozca"

"Jesús, ya te dije, él no es mi novio. Sólo es un chico y no quiero dejarlo esperando. Adios"

Blaine sólo observo, impotente, mientras ella corría para encontrarse con el muchacho en la moto. No parecía un niño, incluso con la cabeza cubierta por el casco. Miró la casa, pero ella le volteo la cabeza en su dirección y le dio un apretón a su brazo. Él chico puso una mano en su cintura, Blaine podría haber jurado que estaba a punto de intentar besarla a través del casco, pero ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con una sonrisa y lo detuvo. Sacó un casco extra de su maleta, y al parecer insistió en que se lo pusiera en a pesar de la resistencia de Kitty. Blaine no sonrió, pero sus hombros se hundieron con alivio. Al menos estaba a salvo. Odiaba no poder conocerlo. Odiaba la idea de que él se negara a definir su relación. Tal vez sólo odiaba la idea de que Kitty tuviera una relación. Se sentía mareado con la idea de que los niños pudieran traer una cita en algún momento. El chico no era lindo y nervioso cómo él creía que sería. Era un chico sin rostro que parecía mayor y quien ni siquiera entro.

"Eso no es justo. No me puedo burlar de ella si no somos capaces siquiera de conocerlo. ¿Crees que tenga una nariz enorme? ¿O un corte de cabello estúpido?"

"No lo sé, amigo. Estoy seguro que nos presentara cuando este lista. Ahora, no creas que te has escapado de la pregunta cuatro. Vamos a intentar de nuevo"

* * *

Siento el retraso. Tuve una semana muy atareada

Gracias a todos los que comentan la historia y/o la ponen entre sus favoritos. Por cierto, Cimari, muchas gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, es un honor leer lo que piensas.

¡Gracias por leer! xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de **legallyblained**.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes encargarte de esto?"

"Blaine, he hecho esto cientos de veces. No me voy a quedar sin pan o incendiar el lugar o accidentalmente olvidar sonreírle a un cliente"

"Ok. No debería ser más de una hora"

"Sabes, no nos importa si te tomas el día. Si te va bien"

"Pero ¿qué tal que no puedes alcanzar algo?"

Artie lo miró.

"Le diré a alguien más que lo haga por mí. Soy el maestro de la manipulación"

"¿Qué pasa si hay mucho ajetreo?"

"¿Qué pasa si te quedas estancado aquí y te pierdes tu cita?"

"No es una cita"

"Él dijo específicamente que te estaba invitando a salir. Eso es una cita, mi amigo. Y tú, Blaine, te estás estancando. Vete, te aseguro que todo seguirá igual cuando regreses. Si es que regresas. Como dije, si prefieres pasar la tarde besuqueándote con tu nuevo novio, por mí no hay ningún problema"

Blaine todavía no estaba seguro si el entusiasmo de Artie era para apoyarlo o sólo estaba siendo inoportuno. De cualquier manera, se estaba sonrojando y poniéndose muy molesto con las mariposas en su estómago.

"Él no es mi- olvídalo. Te veré más tarde"

"O no. Lo que sea," Artie dijo cuando Blaine estaba por salir. Enderezo su pajarita color morado (parte del uniforme. Blaine podría haberse librado de ella hace años, pero no) y rodó su silla hacia el mostrador. "Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿qué deliciosa confitería puedo ofrecerle hoy?"

La joven con la que estaba hablando dejo escapar una risita.

…

Kurt ya estaba dentro de la cafetería cuando Blaine llegó. Le dirigió una tímida sonrisa desde la mesa donde se encontraba, Blaine le sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a encontrarlo. Kurt se levantó para saludarlo, se detuvieron con un poco de espacio entre ellos, miradas tímidas y manos torpes sin saber qué hacer, no había niños para distraerlos. Se decidieron por un medio-abrazo, con un pequeño apretón al final, y se sentaron. Blaine se dio cuenta que había olvidado comprar un café cuando Kurt se levanto a comprar su segunda bebida. Quería golpearse en la cabeza por sentarse ahí, sin bebida, por casi veinte minutos, pero Kurt sólo se rió y le tocó el brazo, toda su vergüenza remplazada por más nervios y un pulso acelerado. Kurt pagó por los dos pedidos ('_bueno, no puedo sentarme ahí disfrutando de mi delicioso café y no comparte uno_'), y se movieron a una tranquila esquina.

"No puedo creer que nunca había estado aquí," miró hacia arriba al logo 'Lima Bean' que se encontraba en el pilar detrás de Kurt. "La panadería está como a dos calles"

"Espera, ¿ese es tu establecimiento? ¿Eres Freddie?"

"Sí. Bueno, no, soy Blaine. Freddie es el hombre que me lo heredó"

"¿Es tu papá?"

"Oh, no. Mi padre es alérgico al trigo" Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose de sí mismo por un segundo. "Probablemente no necesitabas saber eso"

Kurt rió.

"No, estoy fascinado. Cuéntame más, acerca de las alergias o la panadería o lo que quieras"

"Bueno, eso es prácticamente todo acerca de las alergias. Quiero decir, tengo una prima que no come fresas, pero creo que sólo es porque las odia"

"La tienda, entonces. ¿Cómo es que decidió dejártela?"

"Lástima, ¿quizás? Trabajé ahí cuando estaba en la secundaría, pero después entré a la escuela Cordin Bleu en Chicago"

"¿Estás hablando en serio? Blaine, ¡eso es increíble!"

"Lo fue el primer año. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Quinn. Fuimos inseparables por meses, mientras yo intentaba descifrar algunas… cosas. Pero entonces todo pasó, regresamos a este lugar. Sus padres no querían saber nada, así que fuimos a vivir con los míos por un tiempo hasta que encontramos un lugar propio. Freddie me dejó regresar a tiempo completo, pagándome más de lo que debería. Creo que su esposa fue la que le dijo que fuera amable conmigo"

"Estoy seguro que trabajabas duro"

"Lo hacía. Aún lo hago. Se lo debo al lugar"

– _3 meses antes – _

Blaine pone su brazo alrededor de Celia mientras ella mira alrededor. Se ve igual, olía igual, pero podía ver como su corazón se rompía. Bien podría ser una celda sin él. Su pequeña figura se sacude mientras se inclina contra Blaine. Sus rizos blancos son suaves contra su cuello.

"No sé qué hacer. No he estado sola desde la secundaria"

"No estás sola. Yo todavía estoy aquí. Yo, Quinn, la ciudad entera te adora. Nunca estarás sola"

"Gracias, Blaine. No sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ti hoy. En realidad, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti todos estos años"

"Estoy seguro de que él hubiera encontrado la manera. Era más fuerte de lo que crees. Y tú también. Puedes hacer esto."

"La cosa es; no quiero. No sin él. Sabes, él era mi mejor amigo"

"Lo sé. Sé que lo vas a extrañar, pero no puedes cerrar el lugar. Esto fue el trabajo de toda su vida"

"Suya. No mía. Tú ha puesto más horas en esta tienda de lo que yo jamás he hecho"

Blaine se ríe.

"Sólo porque tengo bocas que alimentar". Ella también ríe. Sabe que eso no es verdad. Blaine siempre ha amado estar ahí, incluso cuando era un trabajo sabatino. "Y supongo que trabajar para ustedes no era tan malo"

"Hacíamos lo que podíamos. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías… diecisiete? ¿La primera vez que deje que tú y Andrew cerraran solos?"

Blaine suspira nervioso mientras asiente.

"Algo. Fue hace mucho"

"Te vi"

"Me viste… ¿haciendo qué?"

Su voz se apago. Él sabía qué.

"Creo que pensaste que ya nos habíamos ido. Yo había vuelto por mi bolso, y- te vi cuando lo besaste"

"Celia, no sé-"

"Blaine. Está bien". Pone una mano sobre su mejilla y lo mira con ojos sinceros. "Lo entiendo"

"Quieres decir que tu-"

"Amaba a mi marido. Siempre lo amaré. Como dije, era mi mejor amigo. Pero…"

"Yo no- siempre te veías tan feliz"

Se sorbió la nariz tratando de recuperarse.

"Lo era. Tengo buenos amigos, una buena vida. No soy infeliz. Era complicado" Blaine asiente. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo complicado que era. "Hay una razón por la que te traje aquí, Blaine"

Él traga. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, más que los de ella. Su mano le tiembla cuando la toca.

"Por favor no le digas, por favor. Haré lo que sea"

Ella lo hace callar.

"Blaine, está bien. No te haría eso. Freddie y yo queríamos que te quedaras con la tienda. Te la mereces"

"No comprendo"

"Sabíamos que la cuidarías. Yo no quiero la responsabilidad, no a mi edad. Siempre y cuando tenga pan gratis de por vida". Blaine suelta una pequeña risa. Ella toma sus manos. "Eres un buen hombre, Blaine. Te mereces lo mejor. Te mereces ser feliz"

La mira por un momento para luego inclinarse y abrazarla. Ahora es su turno para llorar. Solloza dentro de la tela áspera de su sombrero negro.

– . –

"Nunca tuvieron hijos, así que me dejaron la tienda". Blaine no podía decirle todo. Kurt ya había visto demasiado de su carga emocional. "Celia aún adora a los niños. Solía cuidarlos cuando nosotros teníamos que trabajar"

"Parece dulce"

"No tienes ni idea"

Lograron ingerir una nada-sana cantidad de café. Blaine no miró su reloj ni una vez, esperaba que Artie dijera en serio eso de tomarse el día libre. Puede que no se estuvieran 'besuqueando', como su amigo de 35 había dicho, pero Blaine había estado más que feliz escuchando a Kurt hablar todo este tiempo. Se animaba mucho cuando hablaba de su trabajo, cómo si cada habitación fuera una montaña. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que intentaba describir un color en específico o un sofá o una cocina, pero era obvio que los cuartos para niños era lo que más amaba. Había hecho náuticos, de dinosaurios, el Viejo Oeste, aunque sin duda alguna el de Mai era su favorito.

"Ellos querían que todo fuera rosa y con princesas, pero conseguí orientarlos hacia algo un poco más rudo, tipo medieval con un dragón-"

"¿Pintaste un dragón en el cuarto de una niña de cuatro años?"

"No debería importar que ella fuera una niña. Además era un dragón tierno. No lo sé, creo que sólo me molesto el que estuvieran induciendo esta extraña mentalidad de, en-necesidad-de-rescatar en ella. Yo lo único que hago es preguntarle a los niños qué es lo que quieren, y por lo general es muy diferente a lo que sus padres dicen. Recuerdo a un niño que estaba muy tranquilo cuando su padre me decía que quería una decoración de fútbol americano, entonces le dije que si podía prepararme un café mientras el chico me ayudaba con unas medidas. Tan sólo hable con él cinco minutos, y la habitación terminó siendo morada"

"¿Y el padre estuvo de acuerdo?"

Kurt asintió orgullosamente.

"Le hice creer que fue su idea. Algo acerca de ser menos obvio, mostrando confianza en la masculinidad, a las chicas les gustaría más… no sé. Pero hizo feliz a un preocupado-niño-de-doce-años"

Cuando Blaine se estaba riendo, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

"Eso es genial," dijo, deslizando su dedo en la pantalla para desbloquearla.

"Creo que lo único que quieren es ser escuchados. Incluso si es tan pequeño como de qué color pintar su cuarto. Quieren sentir que son importantes"

El corazón de Blaine se hundió cuando vio que le estaban llamando de la escuela.

"Lo siento, ¿te molesta si-?" Kurt sacudió su cabeza. Blaine se giro para oír la voz en la otra línea. "Hola". Hizo una pausa, asintiendo. Se paralizó. "¿Ella qué? ¿Sabe por qué? Ok, por supuesto, lo siento mucho ella- sí. Sí, estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda"

"¿Kitty?"

"Su director. La atraparon peleando con otra chica en la escuela. Tengo que-"

"Dios, por supuesto, ve. Espero que esté bien"

"No puedo recordar la última vez en la que estuvo bien. Kurt, lo siento muchísimo. Esto fue encantador"

"Lo fue. Y no tienes por qué disculparte. Ve a rescatar a tu hija"

Blaine sonrió con tristeza. Se puso de pie para moverse hacia Kurt y despedirse, pero se encontró completamente nervioso de nuevo. Considero darle un incómodo y extraño golpecito en el brazo, pero se armó de valor y se inclino para besar la mejilla de Kurt. Después de todo, Kurt había hecho lo mismo la semana pasada, aunque eso no le quitaba las ganas de gritar o vomitar o explotar o las tres al mismo tiempo. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando Kurt se inclinó para responder el beso, dándole a su codo un ligero apretón.

"Adiós, Kurt. ¿Te llamo?"

"Definitivamente. ¿Y Blaine?"

"¿Mmm?"

"No te preocupes. Lo hiciste bien"

Blaine se sonrojó y rió, no estando muy seguro si preocuparse por que Kurt se estaba burlando de él o aliviado de que se sintiera lo suficiente cómodo para hacerlo. Vio a Kurt sonreírle, fue tan genuina y calmada que hizo que Blaine se olvidara por completo por qué estaba tan nervioso.

Entonces fue a la escuela.

…

Nunca lo habían llamado a la oficina antes. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en la escuela. Se sintió tan culpable al entrar que se pregunto si es que había sido él el que había golpeado a esa chica en la nariz.

"Sr. Anderson, por favor tome asiento. Lamento que nos tengamos que conocer de esta manera. Kitty había sido una estudiante modelo hasta ahora, pero usted entiende por qué tuve que llamarlo"

"Sí, por supuesto," se sentó al lado de Kitty, quien miraba su regazo. "Siento haber tardado tanto," esperaba una broma de su parte, pero nada salió. "Bueno… ¿qué paso?"

"No importa. Ella se lo buscó"

"Kitty se niega a decirme por qué decidió golpear a su compañera; una compañera Cheerio ni más ni menos. Esperaba que usted pudiera hacerla entrar en razón"

Blaine se giró hacia su hija, quien todavía no le dirigía la mirada.

"¿Kitty? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Me estaba molestando. No cerraba la boca, así que la cerré por ella"

Su temperamento usual no estaba. No sonada enojada, sólo triste. Blaine quería abrazarla y llevarla a casa para prepararle galletas, pero sabía que el hombre detrás del escritorio espera algún tipo de disciplina.

"Sr. Figgins," se estiró para tomar la mano de Kitty la cual estaba apoyada en la silla, lo dejó sostenerla un momento antes de retirarla. "Sabe, esta no es Kitty. Nuestra situación en casa no exactamente ideal-"

"Hay cientos de estudiantes con familias rotas aquí, Sr. Anderson," Blaine se estremeció ante el término 'rota'. Se dio cuenta que era una palabra que a la tendrían que acostumbrarse. Ya no eran una familia real. Eran fragmentos. "Pero no es una excusa para este tipo de comportamiento. Comprendo sus dificultades, pero Kitty necesita aprender a controlarse"

Kitty se hundió aún más en su silla. Su pelo un tanto despeinado. Su uniforme estaba arrugado. No parecía herida, físicamente, pero se veía rota. Hogar roto, hija rota. Blaine sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

"¿Le importaría si nos ocupamos de esto en privado? ¿Tiene que quedarse en detención o algo?"

"Normalmente sí, pero como es el primer incidente de este tipo, supongo que con una llamada de atención es más que suficiente. Le sugiero que tenga una charla seria con su hija, Sr. Anderson"

Blaine podía entender por qué Kitty sintió la necesidad de golpear. Si a él le hablaran de esta manera diariamente, también estaría enojado.

"Correcto. Siento haberle hecho perder su tiempo. Vamos, Kitty, hay que irnos". Kitty alzó la mirada unos instantes, pero la volvió a bajar sin siquiera intentar mirarlo a los ojos. Se levantó y caminó por delante de él. Blaine ignoró a Figgins y corrió por el pasillo detrás de ella. "¿Kitty? ¡Kitty!"

"¿Podemos simplemente ir a casa? ¿Por favor?"

"Kitty tenemos que hablar de esto. Por favor dime que ocurrió"

"Él ya te lo dijo. Golpeé a esa chica por qué soy una psicópata. Ahora, llévame a casa. Voy a llegar tarde"

"¿Ese chico va a ir a la casa?"

"Va a ir por mí"

"¿No es un poco mayor para ti, cariño?"

"No digas 'cariño'. No eres tan gay. Y ya te dije, estoy harta de los de dieciséis"

"Te he dicho 'cariño' desde que tenías dos años. Y si te gusta este chico, quiero conocerlo"

"Bueno, él no quiere conocerte"

Blaine se detuvo en seco. Kitty, unos pasos adelante, se volteó para mirarlo.

"¿En serio estás tan avergonzada de mí?"

"Pensé que querías ir casa"

"Kitty-"

"Ya no quiero seguir en este lugar. ¿Podemos ir a casa, por favor?"

…

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que casi estuvieron de vuelta.

"¿Supongo que al menos ganaste?"

"¿Qué?"

"La pelea. No hay ni un rasguño en ti. Creo que perder una pelea y aparte meterte en problemas debe apestar, así que espero que hayas ganado"

"¿Se supone que eso debe ser gracioso?"

"Tal vez"

"Nada mal"

"Gracias"

Más silencio

"No estabas peleando por él, ¿o sí?"

"¿Quién?"

"Ese chico"

"Ay, Dios"

"Sabes que puedes hablarme de ello si quieres"

"Por favor no hagas esto. Saltaré del auto"

"No estoy diciendo que lo invites a casa para cenar o algo, pero no le haría daño pasar y decir hola"

"Detente"

"Al menos dime su nombre"

"No"

"Kitty, tengo permitido preocuparme"

"Lindo"

"Quiero decir, ¿ustedes están-?"

"Papá"

"¿Eres sexualmente-?"

"Voy a agarrar el volante y estrellar el auto. Voy a sacarnos a ambos. No me importa"

"Pienso que si él no te respeta lo suficiente para tan siquiera ser tu novio-"

Kitty se soltó a reír. Era la primera vez que Blaine la oía reír de esa manera desde que Quinn se había ido. Sonrió mientras aparcaba el auto en la entrada.

"Créeme papá, no es nada de eso. Él me respeta más de lo debido, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

Apagó el automóvil

"Oh"

"No Papá, querías hablar de chicos, vamos a hacerlo"

"Bueno, no quiero entrometerme"

"Veras, creo que se preocupa por que es unos años mayor que yo. Cómo si no supiera lo que hago"

"Ok"

"Y ese definitivamente no es el caso"

"Kitty"

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de alivio. No podía recordar la última vez en la que bromearon de esta manera. En definitiva tenía el mismo sentido del humor que su madre. Estaba disfrutando tanto el torturarlo que no quería detenerla. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería escuchar nada acerca de la vida sexual de su bebita.

"Y no sé cómo mostrarle lo mucho que-"

"¡Bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Tú ganas!"

Kitty sonrió, caminando por la puerta al momento que la abría.

"Gracias. ¿Tenemos algo de jugo de manzana?"

"Kitty, espera. Incluso si nunca llego a conocer a este chico misterioso, o incluso si ustedes son… amigos con beneficios, o cualquier otra cosa moderna que mi viejo cerebro no entiende… sólo quiero asegurarme de estás siendo cuidadosa"

Dejo de hurgar en el refrigerador y lo miró.

"¿Cuidadosa?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Confío en tu juicio, ¿ok? Sé que no harás nada que no estés lista para hacer, es sólo que no quiero que te vayas a meter en un problema"

Su sonrisa pícara se desvaneció casi al instante.

"Problema. Cierto"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, cariño. Tengo que darte la charla acerca de tomar responsabilidades. Honestamente, nunca he entendido la cosa casual, pero ¿qué sé yo?"

"Nada"

Su voz se había endurecido de nuevo. Blaine frunció el ceño.

"No- esto está saliendo mal. Lo único que quiero es que cualquier cosa que hagas ahora no te vaya a afectar por el resto de tu vida"

"Bien. Seré súper cuidadosa con mi no-novio, quien no me deja subirme a su moto sin por lo menos cuarenta capas de protección, porque, Dios no lo quiera, ¡yo cometa un horrible error y termine como tú!"

Azotó la puerta del refrigerador y pasó al lado de Blaine hacia las escaleras. Antes de Blaine pudiera siquiera llegar a medio camino oyó cómo cerraba la puerta de golpe. Su música puesta a todo volumen.

"¡Kitty!" Trató llamando a su puerta, pero la música estaba muy fuerte. "¡Kitty, sólo quiero que estés a salvo!"

Sonó el timbre. Miró el reloj. Tres y media. Zach siempre iba a casa de un amigo los Miércoles, y la madre era exasperantemente puntual. Y Blaine recordó que no había llamado a Artie pidiéndole cerrar.

"¿Hola?" se oyó una voz desde el buzón. "Lo siento, Blaine, ¡pero estamos en un poco apurados!"

Corrió escaleras abajo para dejar entrar a Zach, sonriendo cortésmente a la mujer en la puerta. Mirando nerviosamente al gran amplificador que era la habitación de Kitty.

"Mi sobrina pasó por lo mismo. Se le pasará"

Blaine forzó una risa.

"Eso espero. Gracias, Julie"

"No hay problema. Adiós, Zach"

"Adiós, Julie. Perdón por eso," rodo los ojos al techo. Julie arrugó su nariz y le sonrió a Blaine. Blaine estaba agradecido de qué Zach hubiera elegido ese momento para ser precioso y distraer a una de las madres más ruidosas que conocía justo cuando necesitaba que lo hiciera. Cerró la puerta y sacó su teléfono, marcando el número de la tienda.

"**Lo sabía. ¿A qué base llegaste?"**

"¡Artie! No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Tan sólo cierra por mí, por favor?"

Blaine lo oyó levantar las cejas a través del teléfono.

"**Wow. Sí, jefe"**

"Lo siento. Ha sido un día muy extraño"

"**¿Es Kitty lo que escucho?"**

"Lo adivinaste a la primera. ¿Nos vemos el Viernes?"

"**Claro. Buena suerte"**

"Papá, ¿por qué tiene que oír su música tan fuerte? ¿Acaso no oye? ¿Crees que sea sorda?"

"Creo que lo estará si sigue así. Lo hace porque está enojada conmigo"

"Ah. Bueno. ¿Puedo ver la tele?"

"Sólo media hora, después tienes que hacer tu tarea," Zach resopló. Dejándose caer en el sofá, poniendo una caricatura. Blaine caminó escaleras arriba para tocar en la puerta de Kitty de nuevo, pero la música se detuvo y ella paso en frente de él, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. "¿Kitty?"

"Vete a la mierda"

"¡Kitty!"

Agarró su muñeca, ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentársele, pocos centímetros de distancia, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes y furiosos. Se zafó, él estaba lo suficientemente asustado para dejarla ir.

"Me está esperando en la calle. Así que no puedes arrastrarlo para que entre. Regresaré tarde"

"Kitty, por favor"

No sabía que más decir. Obviamente no era suficiente. Se quedó parado en la parte superior de las escaleras, viéndola irse. Dejó la puerta abierta, así que Blaine bajo a cerrarla, dejando caer su cabeza contra ella, respirando profundamente. Oyó a Zach riéndose de la caricatura que estaba viendo, y Blaine sonrió, acercándose y colapsando a su lado.

"¿Tuviste un buen día, Papá?"

No sabía cómo responder.

"Casi. ¿Qué tal si ordenamos pizza? Definitivamente tendremos una buena noche"

Zach dio un puñetazo en el aire.

* * *

¿Alguna opción para el "chico misterioso"? ¿Quién creen que sea? Ah, y no se vale ir a la historia original ;)

Como siempre, agradezco todos sus comentarios. Espero haber contestado todos, y si no es así, lo siento. Pero déjenme otro y lo haré (¿chantaje? No, para nada)

Una última cosa, me gustaría saber ¿quién es su autor favorito? Yo tengo tres, **PickingViolets** (amo todas sus historias, pero sin duda _Heteroflexible_ se lleva el primer lugar), **nellie12 **(_Ride_ es mi droga) y **Zavocado **(¿quién no aprecia un buen Badboy!Blaine?).

¡Gracias por leer! xox


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de** legallyblained**.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Blaine dobló la parte superior de la bolsa de galletas y se la entregó a la señora del otro lado del mostrador.

"No sé cómo lo haces Blaine. Probablemente te veremos dentro de una hora, cuando hayamos terminado con estas".

La niña, que estaba aferrada a las solapas de la señora, rió.

"Debe ser el ingrediente secreto", dijo sonriéndoles a ambas. "Y no, no les diré cuál es. Qué tengan una linda tarde".

Siguió sonriendo mientras la campana de la puerta sonaba anunciando su salida y la llegada de más personas. Le encantaba trabajar cuando había tanta gente y estaba solo, como hoy. No por el dinero, sino por el bullicio, la charla y el entusiasmo de la gente que al elegir sus bollos o pasteles o simplemente hogazas de pan. Había algo en comprar pan de una panadería en vez de un supermercado que hacía que la gente estuviera de buen humor. Aunque podría haber sido solo por los olores que flotaban fuera de la cocina. De cualquier manera, lograba distraerlo de la situación con Kitty y además estaba teniendo una fantástica tarde. Su teléfono sonó en el estante detrás de él.

Normalmente lo ignoraba cuando estaba tan ocupado, especialmente en el día de descanso de Artie, pero el nombre de Kurt estaba parpadeando en la pantalla.

"Hola, Kurt, ¿qué pasa? -Gracias señora, serian cuatro con setenta y cinco. Que tenga un buen día- Lo siento, está lleno aquí. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo siento, no debería haber llamado".

Obviamente había estado llorando. Blaine se congelo.

"¿Kurt?"

"Es Mai. Estoy en el hospital".

Le dio la espalda a la fila.

"Oh, por Dios. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué paso?"

Kurt suspiró.

"Ahora lo está, ella- Traté de llamar a Rachel, pero no contesto y- y necesitaba escuchar una voz conocida, pero- espera, estás en la tienda, ¿cierto? Blaine sólo, vuelve al trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?, olvida que llame".

"No, Kurt, aguarda- ¿en qué hospital?"

"Lima General, pero en serio, Mai ya está bien. Tan sólo entre en pánico".

"Kurt, dame veinte minutos, ¿ok? Voy para allá".

"No, yo- gracias. Gracias, Blaine".

"No hay de qué".

Ambos colgaron y Blaine se volteó hacia los clientes.

"Realmente lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Lo que sea que estén sosteniendo, es suyo". Silenció a las señoras cuando le agradecían, rehusándose a aceptar el dinero que intentaban poner en su mano. "No se preocupen, chicas, estoy seguro que las veré de nuevo. La próxima vez que vengan sólo compren una galleta extra y estaremos a mano. Ahora realmente tengo que cerrar".

…

Por suerte, aún recordaba dónde se encontraba la sala de pediatría. Kurt estaba al borde de su silla, sosteniendo la mano de Mai a la altura de sus labios mientras ella dormía. Blaine caminó con cautela y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. Se estremeció, pero entonces vio quien era y se levantó para tirar de él en un abrazo.

Estuvieron en silencio por casi un minuto, Kurt abrazando a Blaine tan fuerte como podía, llorando en su hombro.

"Todo está bien. Estoy aquí", Blaine susurró mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta, frotando una mano firmemente sobre la espalda de Kurt y agarrando sus hombros. Kurt dejó escapar respiraciones pesadas, parecía como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire durante horas, lo que Blaine supuso había hecho.

"Dios, lamento tanto haberte arrastrado hasta aquí".

Blaine se apartó para poder mirar a Kurt a los ojos.

"Deja eso. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?"

"Le he dicho un millón de veces que no puede comer nueces. Su maestra me dijo que intercambió su almuerzo con otro niño, y- no podía respirar, Blaine. Debió haber estado aterrorizada".

"No más aterrorizada que tú. Kurt, ella estará bien. Son más fuertes de lo que crees".

Hizo una mueca tan pronto como lo dijo. Había escuchado lo mismo cientos de veces y sabía que no ayudaba.

"Todo el mundo dice eso. No se ve muy fuerte en estos momentos".

"Kurt".

"Es sólo que- estaba tan asustado cuando la adopte, tanta gente me decía que era una mala idea hacerlo solo, y ahora- cada vez que pienso que todo está saliendo bien, algo pasa, algo como esto, y me vuelvo a sentir como un idiota. No puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta". Sabía que no tenía sentido que dijera esto, porque se las había ingeniado para mantenerla a salvo todo este tiempo y no tenía planeado devolverla, pero Blaine estaba sentado ahí, tan calmado y sereno y sabiendo que hacer, no pudo contenerse. "No soy suficiente. Ella necesita más, no sólo a mí".

Blaine jaló de nuevo a Kurt, sujetando firmemente su hombro y acariciando suaves círculos sobre su espalda.

"Eres más que suficiente. Y no estás solo, Kurt, tienes a Rachel, Santana, Brittany… y me tienes a mí. Haré todo lo que pueda".

Kurt se sorbió la nariz y se separó, repentinamente avergonzado por la solemnidad en la voz de Blaine.

"Bueno, con suerte no tendrás que hacer esto de nuevo".

Kurt se dejó caer en su silla, y Blaine arrastró otra para sentarse a su lado. Kurt se estiró para acariciar el cabello de Mai. Blaine se estiró para tocar la rodilla de Kurt. Estuvieron en silencio un poco más.

"Es tan pequeña. A veces olvido lo pequeña que es".

Blaine sonrió.

"Conozco el sentimiento". Kurt alzó sus cejas. "Kitty tuvo una apendicitis cuando tenía siete. Creímos que lo hacía para llamar la atención, Zach tenía pocas semanas de nacido y nosotros estábamos demasiado cansados para ser divertidos, así que sólo intentábamos distraerla, pero entonces se dobló de dolor, estábamos aterrados. Una hora después Kitty estaba en cirugía".

"Dios, ¿se recuperó?"

"Sí. Nos sentimos terrible por no escucharla".

"No fue su culpa".

Blaine lo miró fijamente, y Kurt se dio cuenta de por qué había elegido esa historia.

"Lo sé. Estábamos tratando de hacer lo mejor. Eso es lo único que se puede hacer".

Kurt puso su mano encima de la que estaba sobre su rodilla y la apretó, sonriéndole a Blaine con ojos llorosos.

"Mai va a estar bien" repitió.

Kurt suspiró.

"Sé que lo estará, pero cuando vi que la me estaban llamando de la escuela, y cuando escuche la palabra hospital, realmente pensé-" Blaine se acercó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. "Pesé que la iba a perder".

Cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en el hueso del cuello de Blaine. Hubo una pausa. Kurt dejó que lo sostuviera.

"Recuerdo cuando Kitty despertó. Yo me quede en el hospital, Quinn fue a casa para quitar a Zach de las manos de mi mamá, casi no dormí. Simplemente me quede junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano. Luego sentí como sus dedos se movían y empecé a llorar de alivio. Me dijo que dejara de avergonzarla".

Kurt se rió.

"Debió ser una gran niña".

"Lo era- es. Aún está ahí por alguna parte".

"¿Cómo lo haces, Blaine?"

Blaine frunció las cejas.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¿Mantenerte tan calmado? ¿Saber qué decir? ¿Qué tan seguido tus hijos estaban en el hospital?"

Blaine se rió.

"No lo sé. Hay un límite de cuánto los puedes proteger una vez que deciden que quieren ser animadoras y un doble.* Me alegro que lo último no duró tanto como para romper algo".

Kurt respiró hondo e hinchó las mejillas, deslizándose en el asiento e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Bueno. Esto se está convirtiendo en una segunda cita". Blaine lo miró, incapaz de mantener la sorpresa fuera de su rostro. Kurt trató de dar marcha atrás. "Estoy bromeando. Esto es sólo-"

"Iba a decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo". Blaine cubrió la mano de Kurt con la suya. "¿Tal vez algo más convencional para la próxima?"

Kurt se sonrojó y sonrió.

"Buena idea. Te lo dejaré a ti, viendo que yo organice este gran espectáculo".

"Deja de tomar el crédito por el trabajo de tu hija. No seas esa clase de papá".

"Lo siento".

No dejaron de sonreír y tomarse de las manos, sólo mirando a Mai dormir hasta que una enfermera se acercó por detrás de ellos.

"Lo lamento, pero la hora de visita terminó".

Se separaron como si hubieran sido atrapados haciendo algo terrible. Blaine se agarró la muñeca sólo para recordar que había olvidado su reloj en el trabajo.

"Espera, ¿qué hora es?"

"Cuatro y media".

"Mierda. Kurt, lo siento mucho, se supone que me tenía que reunir con Kitty en la tienda para llevarla a casa. Esto no va a ser lindo. Lo siento muchísimo, tengo que correr- mierda, mierda, mierda-"

"No, lo entiendo. Gracias por venir. No puedo decirte cuanto significa".

Blaine se detuvo para sonreírle, moviéndose torpemente. Todo fue muy abrupto y apresurado.

"Está bien. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer, sólo dilo", dijo mientras salía de la sala de pediatría.

…

Esperaba encontrar a una hija furiosa cuando llegara. Quizá nada allí y una hija furiosa en casa. Lo que encontró fue caos.

La puerta estaba abierta, balanceándose por el viento, el vidrio en el marco intacto. Con trabajos podía ver el suelo. Estaba cubierto por comida y pedazos de vidrio a causa de las repisas que habían sido destrozadas. La registradora estaba abierta, aunque estaba seguro de que no habían sacado nada.

No fue un robo. Fue alguien con una llave, tratando de hacer tanto daño como pudiera. Fue Kitty.

Se paró en medio de la tienda, desesperadamente tratando de comprender. Frascos con galletas habían sido estrellados contra el suelo. Hogazas de pan desgarradas. La fotografía familiar que estaba colgada en una pared había sido quitada y arrojada al suelo. No miró el marco roto en el suelo. Cerró la puerta, cerró las persianas y tomó una escoba.

Blaine se obligó a respirar lentamente mientras barría. Trató de fingir que estaba haciendo la limpieza como cualquier otro día. Recogió las cosas más grandes con la mano, luego buscó el recogedor para levantar el resto de los escombros. Siguió rondando para terminar de recoger las piezas de vidrio, aparte del vapor harinoso en el aire, el producto faltante, y la carencia de estantes de vidrio, se veía casi normal. Caminó hacia el mostrador y recogió el marco del suelo. Miró la foto arrugada, alisándola con la registradora: él, Quinn y los niños, un par de veranos atrás en alguna barbacoa. Había una mancha de salsa de tomate en la camisa de Zach. Era un poco borrosa, pero todos se veían muy felices. Eran felices. Miró alrededor de la tienda, se veía tan desgarradoramente vacía. Solía tener una familia, y ahora tenía una tienda vacía y un montón de viernes solitarios por delante.

Su mano había comenzado a temblar mientras sostenía la foto, recargó su espalda en el mostrador y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Apenas notó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas imaginando a Kitty destrozando el lugar, tan enojada, tan herida y miserable, soltando golpes por doquier, estaba entre sentirse comprensivo y furioso. Ella sabía cuánto significaba este local para él. Quería herirlo, lo peor es que había funcionado. Escondiéndose en la oscura y vacía tienda, la que por primera vez no olía a pan recién hecho, se sentó detrás del mostrador y lloró, apretando la foto en su puño.

Puso un letrero en la ventana: '_Cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. Pedimos disculpas por cualquier inconveniente causado_'.

…

Kitty oyó cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Esperaba oír que se cerrara de golpe, pero al contrario fue cerrada con cuidado. Agarró un pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, sonándose la nariz para así sonar un poco más normal, y se desplazó fuera de su habitación.

Blaine la estaba esperando cuando bajo las escaleras. Lo miró fijamente y adoptó un aire de confianza, parándose con la espalda recta.

"Pareces satisfecha".

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"No, Kitty. Yo primero. Sé que fuiste tú. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"No estabas ahí".

"Lo sé. Estaba con Kurt, y siento-"

Soltó un bufido.

"Por supuesto que estabas con él. Joder, debería haberlo imaginado".

"Esa palabra no te hace sonar más inteligente, Kitty. Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero-"

"Una hora tarde, Papá".

"Sí. Era una emergencia. ¿Hubo algún tipo de emergencia que te hiciera destruir mi tienda?"

Kitty se detuvo. Había practicado esta pelea en su cabeza pero ahora todo estaba saliendo mal. Puso su cabello detrás de su oreja y Blaine notó que su mano estaba roja y desordenadamente vendada.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Miró su mano y trato de ocultarla.

"No es nada. Yo…me lastime".

"Ven aquí. Deja que te cure".

"No tienes que hacerlo".

"Ahora".

Blaine metió la mano en la alacena para sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. La tomó de la muñeca y desenvolvió con cuidado la venda. La herida era lo suficientemente profunda para correr el riego de infectarse. Corrió agua fría sobre ella y Kitty siseo entre dientes involuntariamente a causa del ardor. Ella no dijo nada, pero sus instintos de padre eran difíciles de combatir.

"Ok. Solo la limpiaré y ya no dolerá tanto".

"Mmm".

"¿Fue por el vidrio roto?"

Ella asintió.

En otro momento Blaine diría algo acerca del karma, o 'es por eso que no se juega con cosas afiladas', pero en estos momentos no tenía ganas de bromear.

"Bueno, al menos no hay nada enterrado. Sólo deja que-"

Pasó un trapo con antiséptico y ella se quejó.

"Lo siento".

Sacudió la cabeza con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Ambos sabían que no debería ser él el que pidiera disculpas. Tomó la venda y la envolvió delicadamente alrededor de su mano. Se sentía casi como cualquier otra rodilla raspada o astilla enterrada que había tenido cuando era pequeña, la única diferencia era que no estaba llorando. Los dos querían más que nada lo que tenían antes.

Atoró la venda y buscó un broche para mantenerla en su lugar. Se permitió sostenerla de la mano por un momento, con el pretexto de comprobar que estaba bien, ninguno de los dos se lo tragó, pero Kitty no discutió. Blaine respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos.

"Kitty, yo-"

Lo miró cautelosamente.

"¿Sí?"

Se miraron fijamente.

"Creo que deberías irte a con tu mamá".

"Oh".

"No permanentemente, no si tu quieres, pero- pero no podemos seguir así. Obviamente eres infeliz aquí".

"Bien".

"No quiero que estés en un lugar donde eres infeliz". Kitty no replicó. "Y honestamente, yo…" se odió a sí mismo antes de decirlo, "no te quiero aquí esta noche".

"Papá-"

"Sabes que me heriste. No finjas que no lo haces. Pienso que ambos necesitamos espacio".

Kitty apartó su mano.

"Bien".

"Creo- tal vez cometí un error. Tal vez deberías haberte quedado con ella. Pensé que estarían mejor aquí, pero si quieres quedarte con ella- podemos intentarlo un par de noches".

Kitty miró su mano y la sostuvo cerca de su pecho.

"La llamaré. Será mejor que vaya a empacar".

Se deslizó fuera de su asiento y caminó hacia las escaleras.

"Estaba en el hospital, Kitty. Es por eso que llegué tan tarde. La hija de Kurt tuvo una reacción alérgica y él estaba asustado, así que me llamó. Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo, pero tenía que ir".

Blaine vio como sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras sostenía el barandal. Kitty miró al suelo.

"Oh".

"Sabía cómo se sentía. Creyó que Mai estaba- es aterrador. No quería que pasara por eso solo. ¿Lo comprendes?"

No respondió. Siguió con la mirada abajo.

"Tengo que recoger a Zach de sus clases de natación. Probablemente no deberías seguir aquí cuando regrese".

Kitty lo observo recoger sus llaves y salir de la casa.

* * *

*La palabra en ingles es _stuntmen _según una descripción que encontré era "una persona estúpida que hace cosas estúpidas" xD (Eso me gustó). Y la única palabra que quedaba mejor fue esa. Un doble, la persona que hace las cosas peligrosas en las películas, series, etc. Espero no haya sido muy confuso al leer.

Y un pequeño reclamo: Cimari, ¿por qué no tienes una cuenta en FanFiction? Hay tantas cosas que me gustarían comentarte :( Pero lo principal es agradecerte; gracias por contestar mi pregunta y bueno, simplemente por comentar :D

¡Gracias por leer! xox


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción ;) Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de **legallyblained**.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Quinn llevó a Kitty de vuelta a casa la tarde siguiente. Quinn saludó a Blaine desde el auto, Kitty mantuvo la mirada baja, yendo directamente a su habitación. Blaine la miró sin poder hacer nada. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

_Kurt: Acabo de traer a Mai a casa. Todo bien. ¿Estás libre esta noche? X_

Sonrió con sólo recordar que Kurt existía, que había llamado a Blaine cuando necesitó de un amigo, que lo agarró y lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Blaine: Bastante. ¿Podrían venir a cenar? No habrá nueces, lo prometo x_

Se estremeció tan pronto como lo había enviado, dándose cuenta que era muy pronto para hacer bromas, pero su teléfono volvió a sonar en su bolsillo.

_Kurt: Tal vez se vuelva inmune a ellas si come suficientes x_

Blaine se rió.

_Blaine: Las alergias sólo son psicológicas de todas maneras. Estoy feliz de que esté bien x_

_K: Igual yo. ¿Está bien a las 6? X_

_Blaine: Perfecto. Nos vemos x_

…

Debatió si debía contarle a Kurt acerca de la tienda, pero no quería asustarlo con su ridícula familia más de lo estrictamente necesario. Frunció el ceño. No se oían los usuales ruidos en el piso de arriba. Se armó de valor, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Kitty. No hubo respuesta. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de todos modos.

"Hola".

Estaba sentada sobre su cama leyendo. No pudo evitar notar cuán pequeña se veía. Levantó su mirada por un segundo antes de regresarla a su libro.

"Hola", murmuró, rehusándose a mirarlo.

Blaine resopló y fue a sentarse en la cama. Ambos ahogaron una risita cuando casi se cae, después de haber calculado mal la suavidad del colchón, pero al fin de cuentas logró deslizarse hasta sentarse a su lado. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, mirando hacia abajo. Cerró el libro y miró a su padre. Blaine puso su mano sobre la de ella.

"Tenemos que leer ese libro para la escuela".

Levantó su copia de 'El guardián entre el centeno', sintiendo la necesidad de darle vuelta con su mano una o dos veces.

"Es un poco molesto. El chico es un idiota".

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Siempre he creído que tan solo se sentía solitario".

Hubo una pausa.

"¿Ella está bien?"

"¿Quién?"

"La hija de Kurt. Mai. ¿Está mejor?"

"Ah. Sí, está bien. Es aterrorizante como algo tan pequeñito como una nuez es capaz de causar tanto pánico, lo bueno es que ya está en casa".

"Ok. Bien".

"Sí, es muy bueno. De hecho van a venir a cenar. Quiero que los conozcas".

Kitty alzó las cejas. La mitad de los padres de sus amigos se habían separado, y por lo general les tomaba meses presentar a alguien nuevo. Y casi siempre era poco menos que desastroso.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me vaya con Mamá?"

"Kitty, siento lo de anoche. Es sólo-"

"Lo sé".

"¿Segura que no te molesta que los haya invitado? Si no quieres-"

"No, no, está bien". Su teléfono vibró a un lado. Blaine vio la palabra 'idiota' brillar en la pantalla. Kitty lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Papá? ¿Puedo contestar?"

"Ah, cierto, lo siento. ¿Ese es el chico?"

"Yo no diría 'chico'. Casi tiene veinte".

La boca de Blaine se tensó por un segundo, pero se obligó a sonreír. No quería volver a pelear con ella, y estaba seguro que Kitty hablaría con él cuando estuviera lista. Bueno, la Kitty que conoció hace seis meses lo haría.

"Ok. Bien. Iré a preparar la cena".

"Genial. Recuerda, no nueces".

Blaine sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

…

"¿Papá por qué estás tan nervioso?"

Blaine se sentó junto a Zach en el sofá, claramente poniendo todo su esfuerzo para relajarse.

"¿Qué? No lo estoy. Estoy bien".

Zach frunció el ceño.

"Ya has cenado con Kurt antes. Y él no estará aquí hasta dentro de otros quince minutos".

"Lo sé, pero me quería asegurar de que todo estuviera listo. Mai acaba de salir del hospital. Quiero que sea agradable para ella".

El pequeño ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Por Mai? Tiene seis. No le importará".

Blaine sonrió y le hizo cosquillas.

"¿Porque los seis son de hace cinco años?"

"¡Oye! ¡Tengo casi dos veces su edad! ¡Detente!"

"Bien. Mira, Kurt ha sido muy amable conmigo las últimas semanas, eso es todo". El timbre sonó. "¿Lo ves? Es algo bueno que haya preparado todo tan temprano".

Zach no estaba muy convencido, pero sonrió de todos modos mientras se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta y encontrar a Kurt bajando a Mai, a quien había levantado para que apretara el botón. Blaine se les unió en la puerta para decirle hola a Mai y sonreír nerviosamente a Kurt. Los dos miraron a los niños, quienes ya habían perdido interés en ellos y se habían ido a sentar a la mesa. Kurt le sonrió cariñosamente a Blaine.

"Gracias por lo de ayer. No sé que habría hecho sin ti".

"Ni lo menciones. Sé que tu habrías hecho lo mismo".

Se abrazaron, cada uno presionando un beso en la mejilla del otro. Ya se sentía natural, incluso si Blaine silenciosamente seguía contando los pequeños besos que se habían dado.

"¿Y bien, que hay de cenar? Probablemente debería advertirte; ya has usado tu cuota de chistes de nueces. Si dices Satay de pollo te daré puñetazo en la garganta".

"Es bueno saberlo". Se olvidó de contestar la pregunta. La idea de hacer enojar a Kurt lo distrajo de una manera extraña. Gritó hacia las escaleras. "Kitty, ¿podrías venir por favor?"

"Tu casa es hermosa, Blaine".

"Oh, gracias. No está tan bien decorada como la tuya, pero es un hogar".

"No. La amo".

Blaine estaba empezando a ruborizarse cuando Kitty parte superior de las escaleras luciendo avergonzada.

"Hola".

Kurt le sonrió mientras Kitty terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

"¡Hola! Tú debes ser Kitty. He oído un montón acerca de tí".

Se dio cuenta de que su padre no podría haber tenido una gran cantidad de material que presumir de ella en estos días.

"Oh. Lo siento. Es un placer conocerte".

"Igualmente".

Se quedaron a un metro de distancia, sin saber si incluso podían sonreírse el uno al otro, ella estaba segura que Kurt sólo la veía como la adolescente-demonio-destructora-de-panaderías, y él no quería traspasar ningún límite con la chica, a quien claramente no le agradaba que Blaine fuera gay, y ni imaginar conocer al tipo que se había estado viendo. Platónicamente. Hasta ahora no parecía que fuera a apuñalar a alguien, sólo parecía como si quisiera estar en otro lugar y no ahí. Como si pudiera ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Entonces," intervino Blaine, "¿cenamos?"

Mai jadeó cuando Blaine sirvió el espagueti.

"Mira, Papi" le susurró a Kurt, "hizo mi favorito".

"Lo sé, cariño, ¿no se ve delicioso? Blaine, ¿cómo sabías que Mai adora el espagueti?"

"Bueno, presentí que solo a los mejores les gusta. Claramente eres una señorita con muy buen gusto".

Le sonrió a Mai y ella soltó una risita, escondiendo su cara detrás del brazo de Kurt. Blaine aún tenía que conocer a un niño de seis años que no amara el espagueti.

"Mi papá es el mejor cocinero del mundo".

"Noh-oh. El mío es mejor".

"Bueno, pues mi papá tiene una panadería. Puedo tener las galletas que quiera, todo el tiempo".

Blaine alzó sus cejas.

"Esa es la primera vez que lo oigo".

Kitty empujaba su comida alrededor en su plato mientras ellos hablaban, viendo ausente hacia su plato.

"¿Estás en la preparatoria?"

Kitty alzó la mirada, sorprendida de ver a Mai mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca había pasado tiempo con una adolescente en la vida real. Para Mai, Kitty era una diosa.

"Sí. ¿Tú también?" Mai sacudió solemnemente su cabeza mientras usaba sus dos manos para girar su tenedor en su comida. "En serio," Kitty fingió sorpresa, "pero sí eres tan sofisticada".

Mai, ajena a su sarcasmo, sonrió antes de intentar poner un bocado de espagueti tan grande como su cabeza.

"Mai, cariño, a menos que desees desencajar tu mandíbula quizás quieras intentar un bocado más pequeño".

"Ven aquí". Blaine automáticamente tomó los cubiertos de Mai y comenzó a cortar su comida. Se sentó y felizmente le permitió continuar, sin dejar de mirar a Kitty con adoración. Kitty la ignoraba, mientras veía a su padre ayudarla con su comida, y miraba a Kurt comer y ocasionalmente levantar la mirada hacia Mai y sonreía, Zach simplemente comía. De alguna manera, el que Blaine estuviera cortando la comida de Mai por ella era algo extrañamente personal, algo que solamente un padre hace, y Kurt estaba actuando como si no fuera nada. Tal vez no era nada. Todo lo que sabía era que parecía ser ella la única que no estaba feliz, y hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y sus extremidades se sintieran pesadas.

"Kitty, ¿no vas a comer nada?" preguntó Mai. "¿No te gusta el espagueti?"

Se quedó mirando la aterradoramente doméstica escena delante de ella, igual de cómodos el uno con el otro como sus padres habían estado cuando ella era pequeña, pero con más miradas y sonrisas discretas que creían nadie notaba. Empujó su plato hacia delante.

"No tengo hambre".

Blaine alzó la vista, devolviéndole a Mai sus cubiertos.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No, sólo quiero ir a mi recamara".

"Kitty, acabas de bajar. Apenas te he visto en todo el día".

"Lo lamento. Tengo que irme". Se volteo hacia Kurt e intento sonreír, pero no lo logro. "Fue un placer conocerte".

Se escabulló por las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, sin azotar la puerta, sin poner cualquier tipo de música, simplemente escondiéndose. Blaine se quedó mirando la escalera con incredulidad.

"Perdón por eso. Ha sido una semana muy extraña".

"No, lo entiendo. Parece agotada".

"Enloqueció", agregó Zach con la boca llena. "Destruyó la tienda de Papá".

Blaine hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, "¿Y eso cuándo sucedió?"

"Ayer. Cuando llegué tarde a recogerla".

"Te refieres que fue por -"

"No, Kurt, fue por muchas cosas".

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó Mai, jalando de la manga de Kurt, "¿Debería ir a hablar con ella?"

"No, dulzura, sólo termina tu cena. Ella estará bien".

"Parecía triste".

"Lo sé, bebé. Hay veces que la gente simplemente necesita estar sola por un tiempo, ¿ok?"

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de cualquier cosa que no fuera Kitty. Zach le contó a Kurt que iba a ir a secundaria pronto y como iba a estar en el equipo de fútbol y el de nado y acerca de geometría y de todo lo que podía estar dentro de la cabeza de un niño de once años. Incluso Mai estaba rodando los ojos, pero Blaine estaba agradecido por la distracción. Apenas pudieron añadir algo a la conversación y antes de que se dieran cuenta todos habían terminado de comer. La mente de Blaine seguía zumbando con lo que había sucedido con Kitty. Ton solo quería hablar con Kurt a solas antes de que su cabeza explotara.

"Oye, Zach, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Mai tu habitación? Mai, ¿sabes cómo tu cuarto luce como una jungla? Bueno, el cuarto de Zach es como el espacio exterior. ¿Acaso no suena fantástico?"

Mai asintió con entusiasmo.

"Vamos" dijo Zach, sin entender muy bien las instrucciones de su papá más allá de realmente querer mostrarle su habitación, "es aquí arriba". Mai lo siguió obedientemente, dejando a Kurt y Blaine limpiando la mesa.

"Blaine, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de la tienda? ¿Estás bien?"

"No es nada en realidad – algunas reservas no iban a durar de todas maneras; unos cuantos vidrios rotos y esas cosas. Sólo necesito ir a poner nuevas repisas mañana y terminar de limpiar y estaremos bien. Tenías suficiente con que lidiar ayer".

"¿Y qué hay acerca de tú y Kitty?"

Blaine llenó de agua el fregadero mientras Kurt le pasaba los platos sucios y recogía una toalla.

"¿Quién sabe? No sé qué hacer. Siempre parece tan enojada, y no puedo creer lo grosera que fue ésta noche. Dijo que estaba bien con que ustedes vinieran".

"Hay personas que no les gusta tener conversaciones con niños de seis años. Yo no las tenía cuando tenía su edad. Blaine, a lo mejor era verdad que no se sentía bien. Gracias," dijo cuando Blaine le paso un plato mojado para secar. "Me refiero, no parecía muy orgullosa de ella misma".

"Eso podría ser culpa mía".

"Dudo que-"

"La hice que se fuera con Quinn anoche. Sé que debí hacerlo, pero no sabía que más hacer".

Kurt se detuvo. Lo último que quería hacer era decirle a Blaine como educar a sus hijos, especialmente cuando él tenía más experiencia, pero sabía que si su padre le hubiera pedido dejar la casa él estaría devastado.

"Hey, estás haciendo lo que puedes. Sólo… no te detengas. Ayer me dijiste que estabas furioso contigo mismo por no escucharla cuando era pequeña. Escúchala ahora".

"Todo lo que puedo escuchar ahora es lo mucho que me odia. Tal vez fue egoísta de mi parte mantenerla aquí. Este ha sido su hogar por años; quería darle un poco de estabilidad, pero ¿qué tal si ella hubiera estado mejor con Quinn?"

Kurt bajó el sartén que estaba secando.

"No, Blaine. No hay ningún motivo por el cual ella no debería estar contigo. Simplemente sigue demostrándole que la quieres aquí".

Kitty yacía en su cama mirando al techo. Se sentía como una idiota. ¿Qué clase de lunático se molesta tanto por pasta? Escuchó a los niños meterse al cuarto de Zach. _'Tranquilo, tigre' _pensó, _'eres demasiado joven para ser un viejo pervertido'. _Pensó en hablarle al niño, pero sabía que necesitaba disculparse por haberse retirado. Realmente necesitaba hablar apropiadamente con Blaine, pero por ahora se conformaba con que él estuviera un poco menos molesto con ella.

Se enderezó y caminó cautelosamente hacia las escaleras, pero cuando llegó a la mitad los oyó hablando.

"Tan sólo estoy cansado, Kurt". _Está cansado de __**ti**_. "Estoy exhausto. Esta semana ha sido una pesadilla. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, no puedo decirte-"

"Oye, lo que sea que signifique que no tengo que cocinar". Blaine se rió. Kurt puso una mano resbaladiza y mojada sobre el brazo de Blaine. "En serio, cuando me necesites, estaré ahí. No estás solo".

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt por un momento, tratando de absorber la mirada cariñosa en sus ojos. No le importó que su mano estuviera llena de jabón aún así la apoyó en la cintura de Kurt y lo besó. No fue un beso tímido en esta ocasión. Mientras se inclinaba estaba casi avergonzadamente consciente de lo que iba a suceder, que no había manera de que todavía pudiera ser considerados simplemente amigos, que los dos tenían tantas responsabilidades y problemas que tener en cuenta, pero en ese momento ser cuidadosos vino en segundo lugar de lo fuerte que necesitaban contacto, algo concreto e innegable. No querían la red de seguridad de ser sólo amigos. Querían más, así que se besaron, lento al principio, luego succionando un poco, aliento apresurado mientras seguían acercándose, consiguiendo que ambos tuvieran la ropa mojada y sin importarles.

Kitty quería correr y gritar, porque no estaba muy loca con la idea de que su papá se estuviera besando con alguien, olvidando el género, pero cuando se separaron todo lo que pudo ver fue la atontada sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Había sido feliz, cuando estaba jugando con ellos o leyéndoles historias para dormir o ayudándoles a hacer galletas en forma de dinosaurio, pero nunca así. Esa sonrisa era diferente. Se cubrió la boca y se escabulló de regreso a su habitación, sus ojos picaban. Hubo un tímido golpe en la puerta.

"¿Qué?" estalló.

Mai entró al cuarto. Kitty no pudo evitar estar un poco impresionada de que hubiera logrado escaparse de Zach si que él se diera cuenta, pero no estaba de humor para entretener niños.

"Me gusta tu cabello".

"Lo que sea".

"Eres bonita. Y tu papi es muy agradable".

Los ojos de Kitty se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas que no podía explicar.

"Largo". Mai no respondió, su labio temblaba, su flequillo se movía un poco cuando su parpadear se acelero. "¿Por qué sigues parada ahí? ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que te salieras de mi habitación!"

La cara de la niñita se arrugó y corrió escaleras abajo. Kitty hundió su cara en la almohada. Le daba diez minutos antes de que le gritaran por ello.

Tan pronto como oyeron un resoplido y un crujido en las escaleras, Kurt y Blaine se separaron. Por mucho que sabían que no tenían que sentirse mal, no querían que los niños se acostumbraran tanto a algo antes de que se sintieran más establecidos. Kurt vio que Mai estaba llorando y corrió hacia ella.

"Oh, cariño, ¿qué sucede?"

"Ella me gritó".

Kurt la levantó y apartó el cabello de sus ojos. Limpió con su pulgar una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

"¿Quién fue? ¿Kitty?"

Mai asintió.

"Lo lamento. Yo solo quería ver su habitación".

Kurt miró a Blaine con preocupación.

"No tienes que disculparte, Mai. Ella no debió gritarte. ¿Estás bien?"

Sacudió su cabeza y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Kurt.

"Supongo que está molesta por otra cosa. Blaine, quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos".

"No, no tienes que-"

"Creo que todos están un poco cansados. Especialmente esta pequeña". Besó la cabeza de Mai y la bajo, tomando su mano. "Ok, linda, vamos a llevarte a la cama. Has tenido unos días muy pesados, ¿verdad?"

Mai asintió, limpiando su nariz con la manga de su suéter.

"Lo siento muchísimo, Kurt".

"Tal vez no tendríamos que haber venido. Fue demasiado pronto".

Blaine notó un ligero cambio en la expresión de Kurt. Po primera vez había duda, una pequeña parte de él diciendo no, alejándose asustado. Estaba acariciando el cabello de Mai sin pensar. Mai se sorbió la nariz y él frunció el ceño.

"No, no lo fue. Fue increíble. En su mayoría. Lo siento".

Zach corrió a despedirse cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, por lo cuál ambos estaban contentos, aunque un poco molestos ya que hizo más difícil el beso de despedida. Afortunadamente se dio a la tarea de animar a Mai con una de sus bromas favoritas, ('¿cómo pide un elefante el queso? ME PASAN EL QUESO POR FAVOR'*, dijo con un brazo ondeando en frente de su cara como una trompa. Mai no lo entendió del todo, pero aún así se echó a reír al oír su voz de elefante). La preocupación había desaparecido de los ojos de Kurt tan rápido como había llegado.

"No lo estés. Tan solo habla con ella. ¿Me llamas mañana?"

"Sí. Mañana".

Kurt se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente contra sus labios. Blaine felizmente dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, pasando una mano por la cadera de Kurt. Cuando se separaron, Kurt se aclaró la garganta, apoyó su frente sobre la de Blaine y lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? No quieres ir a disfrutar de la ciudad, ir a bares gay, ¿vivir un poco? ¿Ver lo que hay allá afuera?"

Blaine sonrió y sacudió lentamente su cabeza, pudo haber pasado desapercibido por Kurt si no fuera porque su cabeza también se movió.

"Me gusta más lo que está aquí, gracias".

Kurt sonrió.

"Bueno. A mí también".

"Pero enserio, ¿vivir un poco? Y yo que pensaba que eras genial".

Kurt golpeó su brazo.

"Soy un papá. Ser genial ha estado fuera de la mesa por un tiempo".

Blaine se rió y lo besó de nuevo antes de que se aventuraran a traer a Zach de regreso a la casa y a Mai dentro del auto. El estómago de Blaine estaba dando tantos giros que se olvidó de Kitty mientras despedían a Kurt y Mai. Alborotó el cabello de Zach distraídamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

"No fue tan malo, ¿o sí?"

"No. ¿Por qué sería malo?"

"No por nada". Volteó a las escaleras y su burbuja de felicidad fue remplazada por un largo suspiro y un dolor en su estómago. "Bueno, creo que hora de un baño. Ve arriba, mugroso; tengo que hablar con tu hermana".

El primer instinto de Zach fue quejarse, pero presintió que era mala idea esta noche. Antes de correr escaleras arriba, le dio un abrazo a Blaine. Había veces en las que no sabía cuando parar de hablar, pero se parecía a su padre a la hora de saber cuando alguien necesitaba consuelo. Blaine frunció el ceño por un segundo, sorprendido, antes de abrazarlo de vuelta, besando su cabello y apartándolo de su rostro.

"Te veo luego" murmuró, y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Blaine sonrió, respiró hondo y lo siguió hacia arriba, girando en dirección a la habitación de Kitty.

Tocó dos veces, firme esta vez en lugar de tímido.

"Largo".

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero Kitty había atorado una silla debajo de la perilla.

"¿Kitty? Kitty, quiero hablar contigo".

Kitty volteo a la puerta desde su posición en la cama.

"Bueno, yo no quiero hablar contigo. Así como no quería hablar con esa mocosa. Ellos no son nada para mí; ¿por qué debería lidiar con ellos?"

"Porque él es mi- es mi amigo. Me preocupo por él así como me preocupo por ti y sólo quería que lo conocieras".

"Bueno, ahora lo conozco. ¿Qué es una reina más pavoneándose alrededor de la casa?"

"¡Kitty!"

"Quiero decir, entiendo que seas gay, pero ¿tienes que ser así de gay? No hay, como, ¿una fase introductoria?"

"Detente".

"¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero ser parte de esto! ¡Simplemente quiero que me dejes sola!"

"Kitty, soy tu padre. Somos una familia. Tú, yo, Zach, tú mamá, y eso no va a cambiar, ¿sabes?"

Kitty sabía perfectamente que ya había cambiado. Había visto la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, tal vez quiero que cambie. Desearía no haber estado en esta familia en primer lugar".

"¿Qué está mal contigo?" Intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero no funcionaba. "Esta no eres tú, Kitty. ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, su voz no revelaba nada.

"Te odio. Te odio a ti, a él y a su hija, ¡y lo único que quiero es que dejes en paz! Es por eso que destrocé tu preciosa tienda y por eso me metí en esa pelea en la escuela. Es porque te odio".

Ya se lo había dicho antes, cuando era pequeña y la hizo que se terminara sus guisantes antes de pudiera comer el postre, y cuando le había dicho que no jugara 'ocultar al bebé' cuando Zach tenía pocos meses de nacido, pero ahora Kitty tenía la edad suficiente para saber exactamente lo que significaba y exactamente cuánto dolía.

"Kitty…"

"Déjame en paz".

Se estiró para intentar abrir la puerta, pero sus manos cayeron sus costados. Se sostuvo de la manija para estabilizarse.

"Kitty, yo- sólo quería ser honesto contigo. No voy a dejar de verlo. Lamento que no te guste, pero lo haré. Lo siento". Siguió viendo la puerta, esperando por una respuesta. Nada llegó. "Buenas noches, Kitty. Te amo".

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento la tardanza y espero aún haya alguien esperando la actualización de esta historia. Mi vida ha sido un caos últimamente y no creo actualizar pronto :( -me van a quitar el internet *lloro*-. Pero bueno, nos leemos luego ¡que estén bien! :D

¡Gracias por leer! xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción ;) Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de **legallyblained**.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Blaine se sintió mucho mejor después de unas horas de estar de regreso en la tienda arreglando todo. Ya había reemplazado la mitad de las repisas y fregado el piso. Tomó un pequeño y rápido descanso cuando Kurt le había traído café ('No es nada; mi oficina está a sólo un par de manzanas de distancia. No, Blaine, te prometo que no me importa que estés un poco sudoroso. Realmente no me importa') y ahora estaba trabajando en la vitrina principal, que estaría llena de panes y pasteles para el sábado. Todo iba según lo previsto. Estaba martillando un soporte en su lugar, cantando junto con la radio, cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

"Alguien luce delicioso hoy".

Blaine se giró para ver a Santana parada en la puerta, sus ojos fijos en su trasero. Blaine sonrió.

"¡Hola! Llegas tarde, Kurt se acaba de ir".

Santana lo ignoró e inspeccionó la tienda.

"Es linda. Me gustan las tiendas que se atreven a abrir sin ningún tipo de producto".

"Estoy haciendo unas cuantas… remodelaciones".

"Se me ocurre – tal vez compre pan aquí. Como sea, vine a verte". Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? Me caes bien. Y no hay ningún motivo por el cual no podamos pasar un rato juntos, sólo nosotros".

"Ah. Bueno, por supuesto, si así lo deseas. ¿Cómo has estado?"

Santana sonrió.

"No tan bien como tú, si me lo preguntas".

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo llamé anoche para ver si podía cuidar de los niños mañana cuando fuéramos al doctor para la revisión del sexto mes, y lo que obtuve fue un montón de chillidos emocionados".

Blaine sonrió y bajó la mirada a sus pies mientras sentía un rubor subir por su cuello.

"¿En serio? Uh, ¿la revisión del sexto mes? Qué emocionante".

"Ugh, sí, Blainey, le gustas. Sólo quiero saber cuándo vas a cerrar el trato".

Blaine comenzó a ahogarse de la nada.

"Cuándo- ¿Qué?"

Santana entró a la tienda, la puerta balanceándose detrás de ella, y se inclinó sobre el mostrador, estirando sus piernas haciendo que sus zapatos rojos brillaran ante el reflejo de la luz.

"Vamos, Blaine, sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Necesito saber cómo es Kurt mientras lo hace. Necesito detalles. Viví con él por tres años y todo lo que pude oír fue una sorprendentemente buena charla-sucia y algunos gemidos. Quiero decir, obviamente había sonrojos y unos cuantos chicos caminando gracioso con cara de dolor, pero no importa cuántas veces traté de atraparlo, nunca funcionó".

Blaine ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Por qué razón querrías-?"

"Quién sabe. Curiosidad. Emparejar las situaciones con la vez que nos encontró a mí y Britt en la ducha. Tal vez sólo creí que sería ardiente".

"Pero eres lesbiana".

"Cielos, gracias por eso". Santana asintió lentamente, su voz llena de condescendencia. "Aún puedo apreciar el valor estético de un hombre hermoso, incluso si no es mi elección de arma. Diviértete con eso, por cierto. Estás dentro del trato".

Blaine parpadeó sin poder hacer nada por un momento y luego se obligó salir de su estupor.

"Mira, Santana, tengo mucho que hacer. Y no creo que debería- me refiero, ni siquiera lo he hablado con Kurt. Y lo único que hicimos ayer fue besarnos".

"Y tú estás a finales de tus treinta".

"Mediados".

"No soy adolescentes. No son vírgenes. ¿En serio estás diciéndome que no has pensado en ello?"

"Bueno, yo-"

"Quiero decir, han tenido cuántas, ¿tres citas?"

"Eso depende de cómo definas-"

"Nos quedaremos con tres. Sostener su mano en un hospital, definitivamente cuenta. En todo caso, esperar hasta la cuarta cita es un poco mojigato".

"Santana, ¿no se supone que yo debería hablar esto con Kurt? No con su amiga que, si me permites ser franco, ¿tiene tanta experiencia en dormir con hombres como yo?"

Santana sonrió. Realmente le agradaba Blaine.

"Me agradas. Me refiero, estás muy equivocado, pero tienes las pelotas para decirlo de todas maneras".

Blaine respiró profundamente y se encogió de hombros.

"Uh… ¿gracias?"

"No hay problema. Entonces, si nunca lo has hecho, ¿lo has googleado? ¿Solo para que tengas algún tipo de idea de lo que estás haciendo?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo dos hijos que son mejores con las computadoras que yo. He navegado, pero siempre me preocupa que lo vayan a encontrar".

"Esa respuesta fue muy rápida".

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no te gusta perder el tiempo".

"Un buen observador. Bien. No es por ser directa, pero ¿qué es lo que sabes acerca del sexo anal?"

Blaine parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo es que _eso_ es no ser directa?"

"Vamos, no tengo todo el día. ¿Tú y Quinn nunca… experimentaron? Incluso para las parejas heterosexuales es un camino de dos calles, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"En realidad no".

Santana suspiró y rodo sus ojos.

"Quiero decir, nunca has… ¿insertado algo? ¿Ya-sabes-donde? No sólo me refiero con ella. ¿Qué hay acerca de la masturbación? ¿En la ducha o algo?" Las mejillas de Blaine se estaban poniendo cada vez más rojas. Santana le dio a su hombro lo que probablemente estaba destinado a ser un golpe juguetón. Ahora estaba avergonzado y su hombro dolía. "No hay juicios aquí, pastelito".

"¿Pastelito?"

"Eres un panadero. Estoy tratando de jugar con tus puntos fuertes. Masturbarse es completamente normal y sano, Blaine – a menos que sea sólo porque la idea de hacer el amor con tu mujer te llena de terror a causa de su vagina y otras cosas. Entonces es una _maldita necesidad_".

Blaine tomó una respiración profunda y corrió sus manos por su cabello. Fue a revisar que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada antes de voltearse y recargarse sobre ella.

"Bien. Sí".

"¿Has usado tus dedos?"

"¡Jesús!, no es como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo, pero he…" cerró los ojos, "experimentado".

"Genial, así que eres pasivo. Me refiero, ¿te ves… recibiendo en lugar de dando?"

"¿Tengo que elegir?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"No lo creo. De acuerdo con los sonidos que he oído con el tiempo, estoy _bastante _segura de que Kurt está bien con cualquiera".

"Santana, no tienes algún lugar en el que debas estar-"

"Tengo la tarde libre. Vamos a hablar de lubricante".

"¡Santana!"

"Dios, tienes razón. Primero la higiene. Bien. Ahora, ¿estás familiarizado con el termino douching (1)?"

Tomó aproximadamente media hora. Blaine fue bombardeado con información que creyó era irrelevante para una lesbiana, pero ella continuó y continuó hasta un punto en el que pensó que jamás pararía. Para el final solo hubo pequeños consejos de cómo condimentar el acto y algunas cosas que a ella y a Britt les gustaban y otras cosas que había leído (¿qué las mujeres simplemente pasaban el rato leyendo sobre sexo gay? ¿Eso era común?). Y cómo utilizar cuerdas, y el breathplay (2), y algo acerca de que pellizcar las orejas puede aumentar el flujo sanguíneo hacia el pene, y como es que van a necesitar un montón de lubricante –preferiblemente el que es a base de silicona, pero el que es a base de agua también puede funcionar– y obviamente estaba la cuestión de la protección, y 'estoy segura que Kurt está más que limpio, pero nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido', y Blaine se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar. Así que optó por sentarse en el suelo.

"Wow".

Santana se arrodilló junto a él y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

"Te acostumbrarás. Por lo qué he oído, terminarás amándolo".

Blaine tragó.

"Si tú lo dices".

"Mierda, tengo que irme. Prometí que iría al supermercado antes de ir por los niños. Te veo en casa de Kurt el Miércoles, ¿sí?"

"¿Hmm?" preguntó Blaine, aún en shock. "Ah. Sí. En casa de Kurt".

Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa diabólica antes de encaminarse fuera de la tienda como si no acabara de haber dado una conferencia de treinta minutos acerca de los pros y contras del sexo anal. El timbre de la puerta sonó y no paró de sonar en los oídos de Blaine. Eso, sin duda, es una enorme cantidad de información para asimilar.

Tan siquiera sirvió para que se olvidara de sus problemas con Kitty.

Se puso de pie, y agarró su taladro. Lo analizó y tuvo que bajar el taladro de nuevo. Vio los tornillos y las tuercas, y básicamente todo el contenido de su caja de herramientas, quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Obviamente quería tener relaciones con Kurt. Quería hacer todo con Kurt. Sólo la idea hacía que su estómago se contrajera -mitad emoción, mitad miedo- y le gustaba. Pero ahora se sentía como si tuviera que hacerlo todo lo más pronto posible. Dios, ¿no estaba muy grande para ponerse ansioso por el sexo?

Entonces recordó lo extraña que era su historia sexual. Sabía que probablemente se estaba preocupando por nada, pero aún así se empezó a convencerse de que tenía que superarlo. No podían sólo tomarse de las manos y besarse por siempre. Incluso si eso sonaba muy bien.

Sabía que debería estar arreglando algunas cosas, pero decidió ir a la cocina y hornear un poco, un pastel de zanahoria se oía bien, sólo para que pudiera hacer algo sin sentirse totalmente desorientado. Por la mañana le habían entregado varias cosas, así que tenía lo que necesitaba. Estaba consciente de que encender uno de los enormes hornos para un solo pastel era un desperdicio, pero no le importaba. Con tan sólo el aroma llenando la tienda se sentía mucho mejor. Mientras sacaba el recipiente del horno escuchó el timbre de la puerta de nuevo.

"¿Hola? ¿Blaine?"

Blaine salió de la trastienda con una esponja redonda sobre una rejilla de refrigeración para encontrarse con Kurt, su sonrisa asomándose por debajo de su bufanda. Blaine sonrió.

"¡Hola! ¿Dos visitas en un día?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"Soy mi propio empleado. Puedo salir a almorzar con un… amigo-", desvió su mirada de los ojos de Blaine hacia el pastel, "-si quiero. Blaine, se supone que debes estar arreglando esa cosa. Espera, ¿sólo horneaste un pastel?"

"No le veo el caso a hornear más si no tengo recipientes donde ponerlos".

"¿Ves la falla en tu lógica?"

"Sí", colocó el pastel sobre el mostrador, "realmente no me importa. ¿Quieres una rebanada?"

Kurt deslizó su mano sobre la cintura de Blaine y sonrió contra sus labios.

"Mmm, puedes apostar que sí". Lo besó, no profundamente, pero más de lo que había podido hacer la última vez. Cuando finalmente se separaron Blaine estaba sonriendo.

"Espero que estuvieras hablando de mí. Este pastel no se merece ese nivel de entusiasmo; ni siquiera está decorado".

Kurt sonrió.

"Demonios. Estoy seguro que el pastel estará tan delicioso como-"

Cerró su boca fuertemente. Blaine sonrió.

"¿Tan delicioso como…?"

"Nada. Nada en absoluto. Hay que olvidarlo".

"¿Crees que soy delicioso?"

"Ya no más. Dame un poco de comida o me voy".

Blaine sonrió pero no dijo nada más, y cortó un pedazo de pastel para cada quien. Se sentaron sobre el mostrador a comer.

"¿Tuviste un buen día?"

"No estuvo mal. Una mujer vino y me contrató para diseñar su 'maldita mansión' como ella citó. Me cayó bien".

"¿Mansión?"

Kurt asintió, su boca llena de pastel.

"Síp. Quiere un cuarto rosado. Todo un cuarto lleno de rosa. Ni siquiera es una habitación o algo. Su único trabajo es _ser rosa_. No puedo esperar".

Blaine se rió, esparciendo migajas por doquier.

"Suena grandioso".

"Al parecer no has progresado mucho desde que me fui. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Oh, Santana apareció un rato".

"¿Santana? ¿Se comportó?"

Blaine se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí, claro. Estuvo bien. Me dijo que le contaste lo de ayer".

Kurt se sonrojó.

"Lo siento. ¿No debí hacerlo?"

"No quiero que mantengas mis delicias en secreto. Los amigos hacen esto todo el tiempo, ¿cierto?"

"¿Comer pastel?"

"Sí. Y besarse cuando sus hijos no están mirando. Somos colegas. Compañeros. Hermanos".

"Ew. Entonces, ¿tu preferirías ser… algo más?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez. Tal vez estamos muy grandes".

Kurt tragó su último pedazo de pastel y chupó las migajas que quedaban en su dedo. Se movió lentamente, levantando la mirada hacia Blaine.

"Yo no creo que seas muy grande para ser mi novio".

Blaine sonrió.

"En definitiva sabes cómo hacer que un hombre se sienta especial".

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo. La última vez que me volví el novio de alguien fue porque ella estaba embarazada".

"¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría que fuera más especial?"

"Sí", dijo Blaine después de una pausa.

"Muy bien", dijo Kurt, sacudiendo las migajas de su regazo y deslizándose fuera del mostrador. Se paró frente a Blaine, entre sus piernas, y tomó sus manos. "Blaine Anderson. ¿Por favor, me harías el honor de ser mi novio? ¿Siempre y cuando no les digamos a nuestros hijos aún? ¿O tu ex esposa?"

"¿Qué hay de tus amigas?"

"Probablemente es tarde para ellas".

"Entonces sí. Kurt Hummel, me encantaría".

Kurt soltó un gritito de alegría y se inclinó para besarlo. Se acercaron un poco más de lo que estaban antes, las piernas de Blaine abriéndose automáticamente para tirar de Kurt más cerca. Sus manos acariciando el pecho de Kurt hasta posarse sobre sus hombros, sintió los brazos de Kurt enrollarse alrededor de su cintura, sus manos firmes contra la parte baja de su espalda, y sus cuerpos alineándose juntos.

Blaine comenzó a sentir calor en su estómago, una especie de calidez que sólo había sentido en ocasiones en las que no se le había permitido. La había sentido en esta tienda antes, cuando no era más que un chico de dieciséis años, besando a otro chico, o cuando se había permitido pensar en hombres mientras estaba con Quinn, o cuando Quinn había llevado a los niños a ver sus padres y estaba solo, libre para pensar en lo que quisiera sin resistencia. Pero ahora estaba bien. Ahora estaba en la tienda con las persianas cerradas y con este hombre, este magnífico hombre, su _novio_, entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo, acercándolo y empujando hasta donde estaba sentado sobre el mostrador. Sus caderas estaban casi pegadas, y Blaine se dio cuenta de que no era sólo su muslo el que estaba empujando contra la cadera de Kurt. Se deslizó hacia atrás y cerró las piernas, haciendo jadear a Kurt.

"¿Blaine?" tragó, "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No, Dios no, es sólo, uhm-"

Se retorció incómodamente y Kurt bajó la mirada hacia el notable bulto en los pantalones de Blaine, tratando de no reírse.

"Wow, ¿tan pronto? Sabía que era bueno, pero-"

"Lo lamento".

"¿Qué? Está bien".

"Kurt, solo nos besamos por, como, dos segundos".

"Exacto. Eso quiere decir que en definitiva no estás tan grande para el título de novio. Mira, si te hace sentir mejor", miró a su alrededor a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie más en la tienda, y tomó la mano de Blaine. Lo besó de nuevo y guió su palma hacia abajo, Blaine se estremeció cuando lo sintió.

"¿En serio? ¿Por eso?"

Kurt asintió.

"Me siento tan mal. Todos estos años te has estado perdiendo de esto. Pero si tengo que acelerarte, supongo que puedo manejarlo".

Kurt sonrió y besó de nuevo a Blaine, de repente todo lo que podía oír Blaine era a Santana hablando acerca de la vida sexual de Kurt, de cuantos chicos había habido, de cómo esperar hasta la cuarta cita era 'mojigato', y contando el café, el hospital, la cena, y- ¿acaso esto contaba como una cita? Estaban solos y se estaban besando. Se sentía como una cita. Trató de hacer caso omiso, pero por la forma en la que sonreía Kurt que tal si Santana estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué pasa si Kurt estaba esperando _todo_ en estos momentos? Ok, tal vez no justo aquí en la panadería, pero ¿pronto?

Dios, si alguno de los chicos estuviera pasando por esto sabía exactamente qué les diría, que sólo tenían que sentirse cómodos con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, que nunca se debería sentir presionados a hacer nada. Pero él no era un chico. Él era un hombre de 38 años, padre de dos, divorciado, quien apenas había establecido el hecho de que tenía novio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado de tener sexo con él.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, claro. Por supuesto". Se estaba deslizando hacia atrás sobre el mostrador, sus piernas cerrándose por su cuenta. "Estoy de maravilla. Con erección y todo".

Kurt se rió.

"Tal vez debería dejar de distraerte. Aún tienes mucho que hacer. ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?"

Blaine forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

"Sip. Bien".

"¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos tener una cita".

"¿Entonces esta no cuenta?"

"Es posible, si tu quieres. Pero tal vez algo por la noche. Con mejor vestimenta".

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no estás hablando de _tu_ vestimenta?"

"Porque yo me visto perfectamente. No me malinterpretes – este aspecto tiene su atractivo", la camiseta de Blaine probablemente estaba más pegada de lo normal, "pero una cena, unos tragos, tal vez ¿bailar? Creo que eso se merece al menos un saco".

"¿Bailas?"

"Oh, un poco". Kurt decidió que su flexibilidad y su perfecto sentido del ritmo podría ser una agradable sorpresa. "¿Qué tal suena el Viernes?"

Allí estaba, ese brillo en sus ojos, el que había estado allí por un segundo la noche anterior y que hizo temblar a Blaine, pero después de un despotricadero sobre el sexo de una lesbiana ciertamente intimidante, lo único que provocaba era asustarlo.

"El Viernes está perfecto. ¿Podemos contratar a una niñera?"

"Tengo algunos favores que cobrar. Oh, Blaine, debería haber preguntado, ¿cómo está Kitty?"

Oh, Dios. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre Kurt y él, estaba superando todo lo que sucedía entré él y Kitty. Bien, esa era una muy pobre elección de palabras, pero todo era muy abrumador. De repente Blaine tenía ganas de hornear un poco más.

"Ella está… en la escuela. Espero. Se fue muy temprano esta mañana. No tuve la oportunidad de verla".

"¿Hablaste con ella?"

"En realidad no. Aún no. Espero poder hacerlo esta noche".

Kurt asintió, sus manos desplazándose hacia arriba por los muslos de Blaine, y posándose en sus caderas. Por muy extraño que fuera, esto estaba bien. Esto no podía ir a ningún lado. Blaine siempre había sido tocable, y estar cerca de Kurt – sostener su mano, abrazarlo, todos esos cariños y besos – se habían sentido naturales, porque era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, además de que era Kurt, y era lindo. De inmediato se sentía relajado estando a su alrededor, siempre y cuando no existiera la posibilidad de requerir de 'un montón de lubricante', como Santana muy amablemente había establecido.

Kurt ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí", contestó rápidamente, "es sólo toda esta situación con Kitty. Todo parece un desastre. Mira, debería regresar al trabajo".

"Sí, yo también. ¿Te mando un mensaje o algo acerca del Viernes?"

Blaine asintió. Kurt sonrió, su nariz arrugándose un poco, y le dio a Blaine otro prolongado beso en los labios antes de irse, dándose la vuelta solo por un segundo para sacudir su mano en forma de despedida.

"Adiós", dijo Blaine a la habitación vacía; entonces, después de una pausa, "Mierda".

No sólo había conseguido su primer novio, sino que también había medio-tocado su pene. Sin duda hubo penes involucrados. El suyo aún lo estaba.

Bajó la mirada a su entrepierna.

"¿En serio? ¿Tienes que ser la única cosa aquí que no está asustada?"

Rodó los ojos. Aún no había nadie alrededor. Tenía mucho tiempo, pero no mucho que hacer. Se deslizó fuera del mostrador y fue a cerrar la puerta para que así no pudieran entrar más lesbianas a asustarlo. La cocina no estaba tan cálida como usualmente lo estaba con los hornos encendidos, y el leve aroma a pan, y el zumbido de los ventiladores y del refrigerador, pero sin duda el aire fresco aliviaba un poco el ardor de su rostro. No tenía idea de si su rostro estaba hirviendo porque estaba avergonzado o porque había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en tener sexo con Kurt, pero necesitaba encargarse de ello. Apagó el radio, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en una silla, bajando sus pantalones y tomando su erección (enrojecida a pesar de ser la cosa menos avergonzada de la habitación), y dejó que sus párpados se cerraran.

Las imágenes corriendo por su mente eran variadas, pero todas rondaban alrededor de Kurt. Primero lo primero – lo imaginó sin camisa. Un excelente comienzo. Un Kurt sin camisa, besándolo, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Blaine, sus caderas, abriéndose paso por su pretina para apretar su trasero. Eso también parecía funcionar muy bien. No tomó mucho para que las cosas empezar a progresar de su mente a su mano, ésta siendo remplazada por la de Kurt, por más besos, un Kurt completamente desnudo, tan erecto como Blaine a causa de los constantes besos, y Blaine no pudo contener el gemido, casi sin sentido, que salió de su boca.

Puso una mano sobre su boca, aunque no había nadie allí que lo escuchara. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su mano se había arrastrado para rozar su pezón a través de su camisa, pellizcándolo gentilmente. Su mente comenzando a sacudir las cosas. En poco tiempo ya había pasado por una docena de posiciones, todas descabelladas y pornográficas, completadas con ruidos sórdidos y jadeos pesados. Sintió como su agitación se empezaba a desvanecer; frunció el ceño y tuvo que torcer su mano para concentrarse. Besos. Manos. Ojos. Sus brazos jalando a la nada, atado a su cama mientras Kurt lo montaba sobre el colchón, su cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe.

Maldita sea, Santana.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, mordiendo su labio mientras su pulgar pasaba por abertura, atrapando las húmedas gotas y alisándolas hacia abajo. Por más fuerte (no) que intentaba pensar en sexo, sexo real con Kurt, la única imagen que funcionaría era su cara, simplemente Kurt, sosteniéndolo con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos entrecerrados, jadeando, susurrando su nombre entre gemidos de '_Dios, sí'_. No podía entender qué estaba pasando para hacerlo lucir así, pero su propia cara estaba contorsionada de una manera similar mientras agarraba un puñado de servilletas que estaban a un lado y se venía como jamás lo había hecho. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó, prácticamente se dobló, y por primera vez en su vida no se sienta culpable. Se sentía liberado, un poco somnoliento, pero no como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Por un momento se pregunto si era incorrecto pensar en Kurt des esa manera, pero de acuerdo a su sonrisa de hoy no le habría importado, y cuando pensaba en Kurt ahora no era nada diferente – aún sonriendo, y lindo, y haciendo que Blaine quiera sostener su mano y cantar canciones.

Arrojó las servilletas en el basurero y se apresuró a vestirse. Jadeó un poco, todavía sensible, y se arrastró fuera de su asiento para adecentarse y regresar a la tienda. Recogió el taladro, esta vez arreglándoselas para no obtener ideas crudas, aunque antes de que pudiera alinear el tornillo con la pared vio la mancha donde la pintura estaba un poco más vívida que en el resto, donde la luz no había podido empañar la pintura a causa del recuadro que había estado en el camino. La foto de su familia.

Siempre el conformista cuando se trataba de las normas de higiene, le dio a sus manos un lavado a fondo antes de frotarlas sobre su rostro, fresco y húmedo, presionando su palma sobre su frente. Tenía que hablar con Kitty esta noche.

Llego a casa para encontrar una nota en el refrigerador: 'Salí. Regresaré tarde'. Intentó mantenerse despierto por ella, pero estaba dormido en el sofá cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. Mañana. Podría hablar con ella mañana.

La cena el miércoles no fue tan incómoda como podría haber sido. En todo caso, se sentía más a gusto con Santana ahora que habían cruzado algún tipo de límite de la vergüenza. Incluso se permitió llamarla 'pastelito' un par de veces, ganándose una sonrisa. Él y Zach regresaron a un casa vacía y otra nota: 'Me fui con Mamá. Estaré de regreso el fin de semana'. Tragó y tomó una respiración profunda. Bien. Podría hablar con ella entonces.

"¿Papá?" un muy cansado Zach preguntó, "¿Kitty va a vivir con Mamá?"

"No estoy seguro, cariño. Vamos, hora de dormir".

"Pero, papa, no estoy-" bostezó, "_cansado_…"

"Bueno, eso es muy malo, porque yo estoy exhausto", dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Ve".

* * *

1. Limpiar el recto desde una posición elevada. (No estoy muy segura qué sea esta, pero fue la más lógica que encontré)

2. Restricción de la respiración, por lo general durante el sexo, para obtener la satisfacción erótica.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza. Espero no pase otra vez : ) ¿Qué les pareció la última escena en la cocina? WOW! That was hot, ¿cierto? xD Y no Kitty, YAY!

Nos leemos luego, y recuerden: "All you need is LOVE!"

Gracias por leer. Xox


End file.
